un novio prestado
by hakunodame
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo creador del Anime/Manga BLEACH y la historia es de Barbara Hannay nada más que adaptada al ichiruki, cabe destacar que la historia está situada en un universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo creador del Anime/Manga BLEACH y la historia es de Barbara Hannay nada más que adaptada al ichiruki, cabe destacar que la historia está situada en un universo alterno. Espero que esta adaptación les guste igual que las anteriores. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus críticas constructivas me han sido de gran ayuda para mejorar ciertos detalles

De antemano les pido disculpa por errores de traducción

Un novio prestado

Título original: Borrowed Bachelor

Argumento:

Rukia Kuchiki necesitaba a alguien que fingiera ser su novio y su vecino, un soltero muy atractivo, era la solución perfecta Rukia no se le pasaba por la cabeza enamorarse de él, ya que el arrebatador Kurosaki era un hombre que estaba casado con su trabajo, y parecía empeñado en no renunciar a su soltería. Sin embargo, Ichigo interpretó el papel de atento enamorado de un modo tan convincente que ella no pudo evitar pensar en el matrimonio...

CAPÍTULO 1

Rukia solo tenía que empinarse un poco más. Si se ponía de puntillas podría colgar la cesta de plantas en el gancho que pendía del techo para así finalizar el escaparate de su tienda de flores. Sin embargo, la escalera sobre la que se había subido se balanceaba peligrosamente. En ese momento, vio que un hombre se asomaba, muy alarmado, por el escaparate. Rukia Kuchiki se vio cayéndose de la escalera e incluso atravesando el cristal. Pero, afortunadamente, consiguió colgar la cesta sin ningún percance.

Entonces, el hombre que había estado contemplándola a través del escaparate, entró en la tienda precipitadamente y se detuvo al lado de la escalera. A Rukia le pareció que aquel desconocido alto y de cabello naranja había acudido en su ayuda y sintió un poco no haberse caído de la escalera para haber acabado en los brazos de aquel hombre. Cosas peores podrían haberle pasado. Era alto, de hombros anchos, pelo anaranjado y un rostro tremendamente atractivo: una imagen que encajaba perfectamente con la de un héroe. Entonces, Rukia se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era el mismo que había estado mudándose aquella mañana al piso que había encima del suyo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que ya iba siendo hora de levantarse la prohibición que se había impuesto en cuanto al sexo opuesto. Habían pasado ya seis semanas desde que su prometido, Kaien, rompiera inesperadamente su compromiso. Y lo había hecho con la delicadeza de un volcán en erupción.

Rukia había hecho todo lo posible por apartar a Kaien de su mente, incluso cambiar de cuenta bancaria para no tener que verlo en su lugar de trabajo. Sin embargo, cada vez que veía un hombre pelinegro y guapo en la calle no podía evitar que le diera un vuelco el corazón, igual que le ocurría cada vez que pensaba en él.

Por eso, aquella mañana decidió cambiar de actitud.

-¡Hola! -exclamó, con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-¿Ayudarme? -preguntó el hombre, con expresión sorprendida. Sin duda, había entrado en la tienda solo para evitar que ella cayera al suelo.

-¿Es que no quería unas flores?

-Sí, claro -respondió él, recorriendo los cubos de flores que llenaban la tienda-.

Tengo que visitar a alguien en el hospital.

-¿Prefiere flores frescas? -preguntó Rukia-. Estas rosas están de oferta.

-No le gustan las rosas.

-Entonces, ¿qué le parecen estos lirios? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, creo que le gustarán. Gracias -replicó él, sonriendo de un modo que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

Mientras recogía las flores del cubo, el hombre miró a su alrededor y concentró su mirada en el eslogan de la tienda Fantasías florales... van directas al corazón.

-Me gusta ese lema -dijo él.

-Gracias. Por cierto -dijo ella, armándose de valor-, acaba de mudarse al piso de arriba, ¿verdad? Lo vi esta mañana. Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki. Somos vecinos - añadió, extendiendo la mano-. Yo vivo en el piso de abajo, el que hay detrás de la tienda.

-Ichigo Kurosaki -respondió él, dándole la mano. Parecía algo aturdido por aquella repentina simpatía.

-Mis amigos, mejor dicho, casi todo el mundo, me llama Kia.

-¿Kia? -preguntó él, con un tono que ella no pudo identificar si era de irritación o de interés.

-Tienes suerte -dijo ella, sacudiéndole el agua a las flores-. Este es mi último ramo -añadió ella, dirigiéndose al mostrador para envolverlas en papel celofán.

Ichigo no respondió-. Bueno, creo que esto alegrará a la paciente.

Justo cuando ella le entregaba las flores, una figura cubierta con un impermeable rojo entró en la tienda.

-¡Kia! Eres la persona que necesitaba.

-¡Miyako! -replicó Rukia, reconociendo a la mujer-. Cuánto tiempo sin verte...

Sin embargo, Rukia no la había echado de menos. Miyako no era una persona a la que ella apreciara.

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Miyako, recomendó los cubos con una mirada desesperada-.

¡No tienes! ¿No tienes lirios? -preguntó. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Ichigo tenía el último ramo que había en la tienda-. ¿No habrá comprado usted el último ramo?

-Lo siento, Miyako -interrumpió Rukia-. En cuanto haya terminado de atender a este caballero, te ayudaré a encontrar otra cosa que te pueda ir bien.

-Pero los quería para Kaien -explicó Miyako, haciendo un gesto impaciente con los ojos, maquillados en exceso.

-¿Para Kaien? -preguntó Rukia, sin entender que era lo que tenía que ver su antiguo prometido con aquella mujer. Entonces, se temió lo peor y decidió terminar de atender a Ichigo antes de proseguir aquella conversación.

-Kia, ¿es que no sabías lo mío con Kaien -preguntó Miyako, en un tono poco sincero-. No me gusta que te enteres por mí, cielo, especialmente cuando estabas tan segura de que te ibas a casar con él, pero, desde que rompió contigo... bueno, me temo que se ha enamorado perdidamente de mí.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Kaien y yo estamos prometidos.

Rukia se sintió muy avergonzada de enterarse de aquellas noticias en presencia de un extraño. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar los arreglos florales.

-Me alegro mucho de que los dos seáis felices -respondió Rukia, haciendo de tripas corazón-. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Yo también soy feliz. Tengo un novio nuevo y se va a mudar hoy conmigo -mintió Rukia, señalando la espalda de Ichigo.

Miyako la miraba incrédula.

La reacción que tuvo Ichigo fue bien distinta. Pareció que su paciencia se terminó en aquel momento y de un golpe, dejó el ramo de lirios encima del mostrador.

-Aquí tiene, puede llevárselas. Ya compraré más otro día -le dijo a Rukia-. El paciente va a estar en el hospital mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro? No tienes por qué...

-No. Hablo en serio. No era importante -añadió, antes de salir a grandes zancadas de la tienda.

-Es muy amable de tu parte -le dijo Rukia, antes de que cerrara la puerta

-No creo que tengas ningún problema para conseguirle otros lirios si se va a mudar contigo -le espetó Miyako.

-Claro -mintió de nuevo Rukia-. No será problema. Dale recuerdos a Kaien.

Tuvo que contenerse hasta que Miyako salió de la tienda con las flores. Pero entonces, tomó el cubo vació y lo estampó contra el suelo. ¡Maldito Kaien y maldita Miyako! ¿Cómo habían podido hacer aquello? Sin embargo, Rukia conocía la respuesta. Miyako había sido rival suya desde el colegio. Todo lo que hacía Rukia, lo tenía que hacer ella. Y lo había vuelto a hacer. Ella siempre había querido lo que Rukia tenía y había salido con todos los chicos con los que Rukia había salido. Tendría que haberse imaginado que con Kaien no iba a ser diferente.

Se había sentido tan desesperada que le había dicho a Miyako que Ichigo Kurosaki era su novio. Menos mal que él no se había dado cuenta. Él ya tenía una mujer en su vida, que probablemente se merecía mucho más aquellos lirios que Kaien. Con algo de tristeza, Rukia se imaginó la tierna escena del hospital, con Ichigo dándole un beso a la paciente. Por eso había entrado tan rápidamente en la floristería. Y había elegido las flores que sabía que a ella le gustarían.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Ichigo le resultaba muy familiar. Incluso el nombre le era conocido. Aquella mañana, mientras llevaba sus pertenencias al piso, lo único que ella había visto eran enormes mochilas y material fotográfico muy sofisticado. Entonces tomó el teléfono e intentó dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos mientras repasaba un listado de floristerías.

Rukia miró por la ventana. Fuera, seguía lloviendo. No le apetecía salir en absoluto pero lo mínimo que podía hacer por Ichigo Kurosaki era encontrarle otro ramo de lirios.

A las seis y media, Rukia llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Ichigo. Cuando él abrió, puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sin embargo, esta se le heló en los labios al ver el gesto adusto que se había reflejado en los ojos marrones de Ichigo.

-Buenas tardes -dijo Rukia, extendiéndole las flores-. He podido conseguirte otros lirios y pensé que sería mejor traerlos cuanto antes por si volvías a ir al hospital esta noche.

-Gracias -musitó él.

-De nada. Una floristería cercana tenía un montón de estas flores y, como somos vecinos... -dijo Rukia, mientras Ichigo fruncía el ceño-. Siento mucho lo que pasó esta tarde con los lirios. Espero que la... paciente no se desilusionara mucho.

-¿Ren? No. No le importó en absoluto.

Rukia se mordió los labios. ¿Por qué podía aquel hombre hacerla sentirse como una tonta? Siempre había creído que se le daba muy bien tratar con la gente. Ella apartó los mechones oscuros de su cara y esperó a que él se mostrara más sociable-.

Sin embargo, él no mostró ningún deseo de hablar.

-Mira -insistió ella con una dulce sonrisa-. Sé que te acabas de mudar y no tengo ninguna intención de husmear. Solo quería disculparme por lo de las flores. Tal vez podría... no sé... tal vez podría invitarte a cenar para compensarte. Si te pasas mucho tiempo en el hospital tal vez estés un poco liado... y yo siempre hago comida de más para mi hermano. Está en la universidad y dice que se muere de hambre.

-Eso no será necesario -replicó él con brusquedad.

-Entonces, ¿no aceptas? -lo desafió ella.

-¡Dios mío, mujer! -exclamó Ichigo-. Te estoy ahorrando tener que prepararme una cena. ¡Claro que no acepto!

-Esta tarde, parecías muy ansioso por querer comprar esos lirios para tu amiga.

Luego entra Miyako y, literalmente, te quita esas flores de las manos... Me sentí muy mal, especialmente porque tú no eres uno de mis clientes habituales. Pero eres mi vecino y me gusta llevarme bien con mis vecinos. Además, me gustaría compensarte.

-Señorita Kuchiki -dijo él, exageradamente-. ¿Qué le parece si pongo una reclamación cada vez que piense que usted, o su negocio, me han causado algún inconveniente? ¿Parece eso aceptable?

-A mí no me parece que eso sea un ejemplo de buenas relaciones vecinales.

-¡Por amor de Dios! No estamos en las Naciones Unidas. Somos simplemente un hombre y una mujer que viven en el mismo edificio. No tenemos por qué tener ningún tipo de relación. Lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en ese tipo que se va a mudar contigo -concluyó él. Rukia no supo lo que contestar-. Mira, sé que has tenido algún problema con tu prometido, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Yo no soy un consejero. Lo de solucionar tu vida amorosa es cosa de tu nuevo novio.

Rukia sintió que se sonrojaba, pero estaba demasiado enojada como para admitir su vergüenza.

—Mi vida amorosa va perfectamente. Y tú debes de tener una visión muy distorsionada del mundo si interpretas cada gesto de amistad como una invitación al sexo.

Con eso. Rukia se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Durante la semana siguiente, Rukia se sintió furiosa cada vez que sentía u oía al monstruo que vivía en el piso de arriba. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que él era un héroe? Prácticamente se ignoraron toda la semana, saludándose secamente cada vez que se veían.

Para el viernes, Rukia había empezado a olvidar lo ocurrido. Aquel hombre no merecía siquiera que ella pensara en él y tampoco se dejó preocupar por el hecho de que, para entonces, él ya sabría que no había venido un novio a su casa.

A las siete, Rukia echó las persianas de su casa para aislarse de las luces de Brisbane y se puso su disco de jazz favorito mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá.

Tenía un buen plato de chile con carne y una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesita y se disponía a disfrutar del fin de semana.

Rangiku, su ayudante, se encargaba de la tienda los fines de semana, así que todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era encargarse de las flores para una boda por la tarde. Y el domingo, sería todo suyo. Sin embargo, seguía sin tener citas y por supuesto, seguía sin Kaien.

Rukia intentó no pensar en él. Pensar en Kaien y Miyako le hacía todavía más daño que pensar en Ichigo Kurosaki.

Cuando sonó el timbre, ella se quedó tranquila. Sabía que no sería Kaien.

Lentamente, se puso de pie y se sacudió las migas que tenía en la camiseta, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía también una mancha roja de judías. Intentó quitársela, pero lo único que hizo fue extenderla más. Entonces, abrió la puerta.

-Hola -le dijo Ichigo.

-¡Oh! -exclamó ella, completamente sorprendida-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Kurosaki? ¿Ha venido a disculparse?

-¿Cómo?

-Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que fuiste muy grosero conmigo la semana pasada.

-Yo no fui grosero, Madeleine. Solo actué con cautela.

-Pues ahora soy yo la que actúa con cautela. ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito consejo.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad -respondió él, con una sonrisa-. Después de considerar tu charla sobre las relaciones vecinales, he decidido aceptar tu oferta.

-¿Mi oferta?

-La cena -replicó él, mostrándole una cara botella de vino tinto.

-Tú la rechazaste -protestó ella.

-Necesito un cambio. Ren se siente mucho mejor, pero necesita asesoramiento ycreo que tú podrías ayudarme.

-No veo cómo puedo ayudarte, Ichigo. Y estoy segura de que no necesitas mi consejo para saber cómo tienes que hacer feliz a tu amiga mientras ella se recupera.

-Lo que quiero es que me des consejos laborales -dijo Ichigo, riendo, mientras le daba la botella a Rukia-. Tú pareces saber muy bien cómo llevar el tuyo y yo creo que podrías ayudarme.

Rukia solo había heredado la tienda de su abuelo dieciocho meses antes, por lo que no se consideraba tan experta. No se sentía muy halagada de que él solo hubiera ido a hablar con ella para ayudar a su amiga, pero por lo menos tendría compañía para no tener que pensar en Kaien.

-¿Qué estás comiendo? -preguntó Ichigo, al entrar en el salón-. ¿Es chile?

-Sí. Con tostadas -respondió ella, lamentándose de que él hubiera venido en la noche que tenía una comida tan simple.

-¿Con queso?

-Sin queso -replicó ella, olvidándose de sus modales hospitalarios al recordar cómo la había tratado él.

-¿Y salsa?

-No.

-Y supongo que las patatas y la crema agria tampoco forman parte del menú, ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente. No esperaba a nadie.

-Claro que no -replicó Ichigo, con una sonrisa-. ¿Crees que le importará a tu novio?

-No... No está en casa esta noche-musitó ella, sin poder confesarle que solo lo había inventado para defenderse contra Miyako-. Va a clases nocturnas y ha tenido que ir a una conferencia.

-¿Y no le importará que tú cenes con un extraño?

-¡Claro que no! No es celoso y... bueno... tú eres mi... nuestro vecino, así que no te consideraría un extraño -mintió ella, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la cocina-.

Voy a ver lo que queda.

-Aunque es más pequeño que mi piso -dijo él, siguiéndola a la cocina-, el tuyo es mucho más acogedor que él mío. Lo único que tengo es una alfombra comida por las polillas.

-Me gusta la decoración de interiores -respondió Rukia dándole la botella de vino y un sacacorchos mientras ella se ponía a calentar el chile-. Me gusta convertir mi casa en el lugar más cómodo posible, así que le pedí al casero que me dejara decorar las habitaciones. Él me dio todos los materiales y yo puse el trabajo.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo -admitió Ichigo, destapando la botella-. Entonces te gusta construir nidos para vivir.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? Pongo mucho esfuerzo en mi trabajo y mi casa es para mí igual de importante.

-Entiendo -dijo él, levantando una mano-. Pero no tenías que sacudirme esa cuchara delante de la cara. Tu camiseta ya tiene un caso grave de sarampión.

Rukia se miró la camiseta y vio que él tenía razón. Estaba hecha un asco pero lo peor fue cuando notó que los pezones se le irguieron ante la mirada de Ichigo.

Inmediatamente, dejó la cuchara en la cazuela y cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho.

Cuando la comida estuvo caliente, ella sirvió un buen plato y puso las tostadas a un lado.

-Los cuchillos y los tenedores están en ese cajón -le indicó ella-. Y las copas en el armario de arriba.

Entonces, ambos se dirigieron hasta el salón.

-Me imagino que haces un buen negocio con los pacientes del hospital -dijo Ichigo.

-Hay algunas floristerías justo al lado. Yo tengo una clientela más variada.

-¿Bodas y ese tipo de celebraciones? ¿Tienes mucho trabajo de ese tipo? –insistió él. Rukia no entendía adónde quería ir él a parar.

-Tengo un número moderado de clientes en ese aspecto -respondió, sin querer revelar demasiado. -Esto está buenísimo -comentó él-. Este chile va muy bien con el vino, ¿no te parece?

-Este vino podría mejorar cualquier cosa, hasta un bocadillo de mantequilla de cacahuete -admitió ella-. Me alegro de que tu amiga esté mejor.

-Sí, va a ser un proceso largo pero debería volver a recuperar la movilidad.

-¿Es que ha tenido un accidente? -Una bala en la cadera -respondió Ichigo, sin expresar ninguna emoción en el rostro. -¡Dios mío!

¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera disparado a la novia de Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿Con quién estaba ella cenando? ¿Sería acaso un delincuente? Entonces recordó las pocas pertenencias que le había visto en el piso. ¿Estaría huyendo? Tal vez por eso el rostro y el nombre le resultaban tan familiares. Rukia sintió miedo.

-Yo tengo la culpa -dijo Ichigo, con un suspiro. -Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo -comentó Rukia, dejando por el momento su intención de llamar a la policía al ver la expresión que él tenía en el rostro. Un asesino no podía estar tan arrepentido.

Ichigo sonrió. Cuando él la miró, Rukia sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que no podía controlarse cuando un hombre, que tenía novia, le sonreía de aquel modo?

-El accidente de Ren fue culpa mía. Fue idea mía que fuéramos a por esa historia al lugar realmente peligroso del mundo. Ren no quería hacerlo. Dijo que era muy peligroso. Pero es tan buen profesional que no pudo rechazar la oportunidad de hacer unas buenas fotos... Al llegar allí, supe que estaba en lo cierto, pero puse en peligro la vida de mi cámara solo por un buen reportaje.

Mientras la simpatía que sentía por él iba creciendo al escuchar aquellas palabras, una luz se encendió en el cerebro de Rukia.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de quién eres -afirmó ella.

Gracias por leerlo


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus reviews y que bueno que les haya gustado estaré publicando semanalmente esta historia, y si no han leído las anteriores adaptaciones se las recomiendo: una mujer a mi medida, enamorada del jefe y el hermano del novio

CAPÍTULO 2

¡ERES Ichigo Kurosaki! -exclamó Rukia . -¡Qué lista! -se burló él-. Pero creí que ya me había presentado el lunes pasado.

-No. Me refiero a que tú eres Ichigo Kurosaki, el corresponsal internacional.

¿Cómo no había podido reconocerlo? Su padre le había recomendado que viera los programas de Ichigo desde todos los lugares del mundo y ella lo había hecho, viendo como su fascinación por el trabajo de aquel hombre aumentaba. Se había sentido impresionada por la habilidad que él tenía para transmitir la penosa situación de muchos lugares del mundo a los telespectadores. Sin embargo, al verlo fuera de contexto no le había reconocido.

-¡Vaya! El año pasado hiciste un reportaje estupendo sobre la ayuda a la hambruna.

-Y este año me he encargado de que mi cámara acabe en el hospital.

-Pero has dicho que se va a poner mejor.

-Ren volverá a andar pero probablemente le quedará una cojera. Ya no podremos seguir haciendo juntos el peligroso trabajo que solíamos hacer. La gente como tú - añadió, llenando de nuevo las copas-, los que os encargáis de las bodas, como los restauradores, floristas y fotógrafos, ¿pertenecéis a algún tipo de asociación?

¿Os recomendáis los unos a los otros?

-¿Es que estás planeando una boda? -preguntó Rukia, todavía sorprendida de ver con quién estaba cenando.

-No, no es eso. Pero pensé que tal vez Ren debería pensar en este tipo de trabajos. Tal vez incluso sesiones de vídeo.

-Entiendo.

De repente, entendió mucho más, como el porqué Ichigo Kurosaki había aparecido en el umbral de su puerta después de lo que le había dicho el lunes pasado. Seguía sin tener interés en las relaciones vecinales. Estaba utilizando aquella sonrisa para conseguirle trabajo a su amiga. Sin embargo, Rukia se sentía algo decepcionada, pero no sabía por qué.

-¿Por qué no te acabas ese vino mientras yo friego los platos? -sugirió Ichigo, poniéndose de pie.

Asombrada, Rukia se puso de pie. Jamás hubiera pensado que Ichigo pertenecía a aquella clase de hombres. Ella nunca había conocido a ninguno. Ni su padre ni sus hermanos habían colaborado nunca en las tareas de la casa. Y a Kaien le habría dado un ataque si ella le hubiera sugerido la idea.

-No tienes por qué fregar -le dijo ella-. Solo hay un par de platos y una cacerola.

-Insisto -afirmó él, desapareciendo en la cocina con los platos. Rukia le siguió, con su copa de vino en la mano. Se apoyó en un armario y le observó con interés. Ichigo abrió el grifo del agua caliente y puso un poco de lavavajillas en el fregadero. Rukia tuvo que admitir que su curiosidad se veía acrecentada por el hecho de ver a un hombre haciendo aquella tarea doméstica.

Los músculos se le flexionaban mientras y el poco vello de los brazos se le cubría de espuma. Además, aquellos vaqueros se le ceñían en todos los puntos que merecía la pena mirar.

Rukia dejó la copa y se puso a secar un plato. No había motivo alguno para contemplar a Ichigo Kurosaki cuando el único interés que él sentía por ella era para encontrar trabajo para su novia.

-¿Tienes un estropajo para la cacerola?

-Claro -respondió ella, sintiéndose muy ridícula por estar tan nerviosa al compartir aquella tarea diaria con un extraño-. Debajo del fregadero. Yo te lo daré.

Ichigo se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera agacharse. ¿Dónde estaba el maldito estropajo? Estaba siempre en una pequeña cubeta. Rukia rebuscó afanosamente.

Justo cuando encontró el estropajo y estaba a punto de tomarlo, sonó el teléfono.

Rukia se irguió automáticamente y se dio un golpe con la tubería.

-¡Ay! -exclamó, dejándose caer sobre las piernas de Ichigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Voy a contestar el teléfono -dijo Rukia, después de asentir débilmente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder la llamada, saltó el contestador automático, dejando paso a una voz muy familiar.

-Hola Kia. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Soy Kaien. Rukia se detuvo en seco. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Quería correr hacia el teléfono y contestarlo pero los pies no respondían. No sabía lo que Kaien podía querer de ella. Pero el contestador siguió funcionando.

-Creo que Miyako ya te ha contado las noticias, Kia -decía la voz de Kaien-.

Me refiero a lo de nuestro compromiso. Nos encantaría que tú te encargaras de las flores para nuestra boda. Por favor, llámanos. Es el mismo número de antes.

Adiós.

Rukia no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, mirando el contestador. Pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de que Ichigo estaba a su lado. -¿Has terminado? –susurró ella. -Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo. Parece que estás completamente acabada, como si te hubieras rendido. ¿Es que no has recibido buenas noticias? -No, no eso.

Solo ha sido... otro trabajo. -Eso no es cierto. Estás pálida como una muerta.

Parece que te acabas de encontrar con un vampiro. -En cierto modo, así ha sido. - Creo que es mejor que te sientes. No tienes que contarme lo del vampiro si no quieres. Tal vez deberías contárselo a tu novio. ¿A qué hora vuelve?

-Muy tarde -mintió ella de nuevo-. No te preocupes por mí, Ichigo. Sé que no quieres verte mezclado con mis problemas personales.

-No existe, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tu novio. No soy Sherlock Holmes pero no hay rastro alguno de que un hombre viva en este piso. Y si existe, debe de ser uno de los tipos más ordenados del mundo. Y también muy listo, porque consigue entrar y salir sin que nadie lo vea. Al menos, yo no lo he visto en una semana.

-No, no existe -admitió ella-. Por el momento.

-Tú solo querías hacer que esa mujer de los lirios se callara. La verdad es que era de lo más desagradable.

Rukia hubiera podido besar a Ichigo. La ayudaba tanto que él la entendiera.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en aquel momento -confesó Rukia.

-Y este Kaien que ha llamado esta noche es tu antiguo prometido, ¿verdad? -Sí. Rompió nuestro compromiso hace seis semanas y ahora ya está prometido otra vez. ¡Y encima tiene la cara de llamarme para que me encargue de las flores de su boda! ¡Es el colmo! Pero lo peor es que se va a casar con Miyako Graham.

-¿Con la mujer que había en la tienda? -preguntó Ichigo. Ella asintió-. Entonces,

¿Conoces bien a la novia?

Aquellas palabras le trajeron a Rukia lágrimas a los ojos. Seis semanas atrás, había sido ella la que soñara con casarse con Kaien. Nunca habían puesto fecha porque Kaien no había querido fechas. Le había dicho que había muchas cosas que considerar. Sin embargo, ella no había podido dejar de soñar con un elegante traje blanco y una boda íntima en la granja de sus padres.

-Sí. Desde el internado. En realidad, no sé por qué no me había imaginado que esto ocurriría. Miyako siempre ha querido lo que yo tenía.

-Debe de ser un verdadero ángel -musitó Ichigo, con ironía.

-Efectivamente. En lo único en lo que no podía competir conmigo era en la música.

No soy ninguna estrella de la canción, pero Miyako no sabía ni cómo entonar dos notas. En la universidad, se presentó a las pruebas del coro de la facultad, después de que yo había sido aceptada, por supuesto. Pero el director le dijo que era mejor que confinara su talento musical a la ducha, tras aislarla primero acústicamente.

-Eso está mejor -dijo Ichigo, al ver que ella sonreía-. Si sigues pensando en ese tipo de cosas, conseguirás sacarte a esos dos de la cabeza y entonces podrás hacerlo.

-¿El qué?

-El encargarte de las flores para su boda, por supuesto.

-¿Estás bromeando? No pienso ni acercarme a esa boda. Ni siquiera pienso ocuparme de buscarles alguien que lo haga.

-Es una pena.

-¿Una pena? -le espetó Rukia-. ¿Qué sabes tú de todo este asunto? ¿Tienes idea de lo trabajoso que es preparar las flores para una boda?

-Cuéntamelo.

-Primero tendré que recibirles a los dos, e incluso a un par de damas de honor y a la madre de Miyako, aquí en mi piso para que elijan. Normalmente, los clientes van a la tienda, pero Kaien sabe que siempre invito a mis amigos aquí y eso es lo que él espera. ¡Y mientras yo les enseño las flores para los adornos, ellos se estarán haciendo arrumacos! Además, hay que hablar muchas veces por teléfono e ir a decorar la iglesia y el lugar del banquete el día de la boda. Nadie puede esperar que yo haga eso por ellos. ¡Nadie!

-Evidentemente, Kaien sí.

-¡Yo no le debo nada a Kaien!

-Efectivamente. Evidentemente, ese Kaien es un idiota de primera Y a mí me parece que tú tienes bastante arrojo. Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo, Rukia.

-Yo no estoy tan segura.

-Ánimo. No debes dejar que unas palabras de ese hombre te destrocen. Más o menos entiendo cómo te sientes. En mi trabajo, he visto a muchas personas derrotadas. He visto a gente luchar por sus derechos básicos y verse rechazados una y otra vez. Es entonces cuando se rinden.

-¿Y los culpas?

-No, pero es lo mejor de mi trabajo. Muchas veces, mis compañeros y yo, al exponer esas injusticias, hemos cambiado la situación. Por eso, creo que te estarías poniendo en manos de Kaien y de Miyako si les dejaras saber el daño que te han hecho. Y por lo que me has dicho, a esa mujer le gustaría mucho verte sufrir.

-¡Le encantaría! -exclamó Rukia.

-Entonces, ponte por encima de ella. Muéstrale que no te importa lo que hagan. No les dejes ver a ninguno que te están haciendo daño. Y te prometo que te sabrá a victoria.

-No sé.

-Pues piénsalo -respondió él, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo-. Depende de ti, pero mi consejo sería que les sigas la corriente. Muéstrales que te trae sin cuidado. Y no pierdas el sueño por ese hombre. Por lo que me dices, creo queestán hechos el uno para el otro.

-Lo pensaré -dijo ella, acompañándole a la puerta-. Gracias, Ichigo.

-Gracias por la cena.

-Tal vez, en otra ocasión, te podría preparar algo más sabroso. Me encanta cocinar.

-¿Es parte del paquete de la perfecta ama de casa?

-Me imagino que sí. Mira lo que Kaien se está perdiendo.

-Él se lo pierde. Pero no le dejes ver que te sientes una víctima -concluyó él, antes de salir del piso.

Rukia estuvo toda la noche pensando en el consejo de Ichigo. El le había dicho que no pensara en ellos pero era imposible. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en él. Ichigo le había mostrado retazos de un hombre moderno y sensible pero toda la semana se había portado con hostilidad hacia ella. Si ella dejaba a un lado su atractivo físico, le quedaba un hombre testarudo e imposible y, de vez en cuando, considerado y amable. Pero tenía razón.

En cuanto a Kaien y Miyako se estaba comportando como una víctima. Más o menos a las tres de la mañana empezó a verlo todo de un modo diferente. Se encargaría de las flores para la boda de Kaien y Miyako. Cuantas más ideas se le ocurrían, más ganas tenía de ponerse manos a la obra. Sin embargo, necesitaría algo de ayuda de su vecino de arriba.

-Van a venir el próximo miércoles a las cinco y media -le dijo Rukia a Ichigo a finales de la siguiente semana-. ¡Ah! Y te he traído un poco de pollo a la cazadora.

-¿Puedes explicarme de qué hablas? -preguntó Ichigo, al ver que era ella la quehabía llamado a su puerta, algo confuso.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Rukia-. Déjame que empiece por el principio-. En lugar, ¿cómo está Ren?

-Está evolucionando mejor de lo que se esperaba.

-¡Estupendo! Siempre me había imaginado que nadie mejora más allá de las expectativas del médico.

-Supongo que tienes razón -respondió Ichigo, más tranquilo, con una maravillosa sonrisa en los labios.

-En segundo lugar, he preparado un guisado de pollo para mi hermano Byakuya y te he traído un poco.

-Eres muy amable -dijo Ichigo, aceptando el plato.

-Pero lo mejor es que... Kaien y Miyako han concertado una cita conmigo para consultarme sobre las flores.

-Bien. Entonces eso significa que aceptas su encargo.

-Eso es. Y me siento muy preparada para recibirlos. O al menos, así será cuando haya terminado de organizado todo.

-Yo no me molestaría mucho si fuera tú. Por lo que me has dicho, no se merecen ningún extra.

-No, pero yo sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todo lo que pienso preparar es para mí. Necesito levantarme la moral para poder enfrentarme a ellos con la cabeza bien alta.

-¿Qué es lo que has pensado?

-Necesito investigar un poco.

-Vuelvo a estar perdido.

-Necesito tu ayuda. En realidad, lo que necesito es echarle un vistazo a tu piso.

-Ni hablar.

-Lo siento, pero es importante. Necesito ver cómo vive un hombre -insistió ella. Ichigo se quedó tan sorprendido que Rukia pensó que iba a dejar caer el pollo al suelo-. Cuando Kaien y Miyako vengan a mi piso, tengo que pretender que tengo un nuevo novio y que vive conmigo ¿te acuerdas? El otro día en la tienda le dije a Miyako que él se iba a mudar conmigo.

-¿Y vas a utilizar ese subterfugio para darte moral?

-Bueno, sí. No podría soportar que Miyako descubriera que es mentira. Y Kaien y Miyako se creerán mucho más que no estoy celosa si tengo un hombre viviendo en casa, ¿no te parece?

-Supongo que sí. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver mi piso con todo esto?

-Oh, Ichigo, por favor, déjame pasar y te lo explicaré. Después de todo, tú te presentaste el otro día en mi piso sin avisar. Además, todo vale en el amor y la guerra.

-No te puedo prometer que mi casa te impresione mucho -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros para dejarla pasar.

-No espero sentirme impresionada -dijo Rukia, sonriendo triunfantemente al entrar en el salón-. Tengo dos hermanos y sus dormitorios siempre han estado como un campo de batalla. Pero no estaba segura si ese detalle era típico de todos los hombres.

-Entonces, ¿nunca has estado en el apartamento de otro hombre?

-No, y mucho menos en el de un hombre que vive solo -confesó ella.

-Pero seguro que habrás tenido novios...

-En la universidad, yo vivía en una residencia, como la mayoría de los chicos con los que salí. Alguna vez vi sus dormitorios pero no es lo mismo.

-¿Y Drácula? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-Kaien. Él vive con su madre y ella se ocupa de todas sus cosas.

-Casi me da pena de Miyako -respondió él, con una sonrisa. -Sí, tal vez se lleve un par de sorpresas.

-Y tal vez tú te hayas librado de una buena.

-Tal vez...

Para cuando él terminó de enseñarle el piso, Rukia estaba de lo más sorprendida. El piso estaba muy ordenado, aunque esta no era la palabra exacta. Era de una austeridad espartana.

-¡Pero si tu piso está casi vacío!

-Te doy la bienvenida a la perfección masculina -exclamó él, riendo-. Bueno, en realidad, esto es solo temporal. Esta no es mi casa. En realidad, ya no tengo casa.

Nunca he estado en un lugar durante mucho tiempo. Me fue imposible conseguir un apartamento amueblado cerca del hospital solo durante unas pocas semanas y no quería gastar dinero en comprar demasiados muebles que luego me resultarían innecesarios -añadió, dejando el pollo en la cocina-. Entonces, señorita Kuchiki,

¿Qué quiere usted saber sobre las viviendas masculinas?

-Bueno, la otra noche dijiste que no había rastro de un hombre en mi piso así que quiero que me ayudes a hacer que parezca que vive uno en mi piso. Tal vez poniendo una sudadera en el sofá o cosas para el afeitado en el cuarto de baño...

-¿En el cuarto de baño? ¿Crees que te tienes que preocupar de tanto detalle?

-Claro. Estoy segura de que Miyako es el tipo de mujer que mira en el armario del cuarto de baño cada vez que va de visita. Y si tuviera tiempo, estoy segura de que también miraría en el dormitorio.

-¿Y qué esperaría encontrar allí?

Él

-Supongo que un par de pijamas -dijo Rukia, sonrojándose-. No tendrás un par de sobra, ¿verdad?

-¿Para que los metas debajo de la almohada y dejes asomar un poco de tela?

-Algo por el estilo.

-Lo siento. No uso. En eso sí que no te puedo ayudar.

-Oh... -comentó Rukia, sin poder evitar imaginarse a Ichigo desnudo entre las sábanas.

-Ya te voy entendiendo. ¿Te apetece un poco de café? ¿Una cerveza?

-Café, por favor.

-Me temo que solo tengo café soluble.

-No importa -respondió ella, mientras él lo preparaba todo rápidamente.

-Siéntate. Ya veremos si te puedo ayudar con algunos consejos útiles -dijo él, acompañándola al salón.

Allí solo había una silla de director, algo raída, por lo que Ichigo se sentó en la alfombra.

-Yo también me sentaré en la alfombra -dijo Rukia-. Si no, estaré demasiado alta.

Entonces, Rukia recordó que llevaba una falda muy corta, por lo que hizo todas las maniobras posibles para sentarse con las rodillas juntas mientras se tiraba de la falda con una mano.

-Entonces -añadió ella, cuando por fin lo consiguió-, ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea brillante?

-¿Qué te parecen unos palos de golf?

-¿Palos de golf? ¿Quieres que los ponga en algún rincón, bien visibles?

-Me parece que eso impresionaría bastante a Kaien.

-Probablemente, si de verdad son de buena calidad pero no sé dónde podría conseguirlos.

-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar en eso.

-¿Juegas al golf?

-No, nunca he tenido tiempo para aprender la técnica necesaria. En lo que a mí se refiere, el golf es como darse un paseo con interrupciones. Sin embargo, tengo un par de amigos que se vuelven locos por el golf. Estoy seguro de que nos podrán ayudar.

-Eso sería estupendo. Gracias. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa?

—Bueno, hay algo evidente.

-¿El qué?

-La tapa del retrete tiene que estar levantada.

-¡Claro! Eso se me debería haber ocurrido a mí después de vivir con dos hermanos durante diecisiete años.

-Creo que también deberías poner revistas de hombres por el salón. Eso, si puedes desordenar durante unas horas ese remanso de limpieza que es tu piso.

-Sí, es una buena idea. ¿Qué clase de revistas crees que son las más adecuadas?

-Cualquier cosa, desde la caza o la pesca, motocicletas de colección... Me imagino que depende de este novio tuyo... Por cierto, Rukia, ¿cuál es tu ideal de hombre perfecto?

-No sé -respondió ella, algo reacia a discutir ese tipo de cosas con él-. Tendrá que ser perfecto, claro. El tipo de hombre que haría que una mujer perdiera la cabeza.

-Adelante, descríbelo.

-Bueno... tendrá que ser atlético, deportista... -empezó, algo tímida. Él sonreía, por lo que Rukia decidió ponerle en su sitio-. Y que vista bien -añadió, al ver que él llevaba el mismo chándal que cuando le había llevado los lirios, mirándolo con deliberación-. Que gane un sueldo decente, que no tenga miedo de ponerse a cocinar... Y que sea divertido, considerado y romántico.

-Eso no es ningún problema. A mí me parece que estás describiendo al típico hombre australiano pero, para que yo me aclare, ¿puedes concretar un poco más en eso de «romántico»?

A Rukia le pareció que aquella charla se estaba haciendo más íntima de lo necesaria y no quería responder a aquella pregunta. Cuando Kaien le había sorprendido con entradas para el ballet, se había alegrado para luego descubrir que eran las que su madre no había querido. Y las flores no significaban nada especial para ella. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, se estaba sintiendo muy romántica tomando café sentada en el suelo.

-Supongo que depende del hombre, pero podría ser cualquier cosa. Tal vez escribir un poema o canciones de amor, o una cena a la luz de las velas en un recóndito balcón... Supongo que depende de su imaginación, o en este caso, de la mía.

-La imaginación puede ser muy peligrosa Rukia, -comentó él, como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento. Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse-. Bueno, veamos si lo he comprendido bien. Poemas de amor y cenas a la luz de las velas... en, ¿cómo dijiste? ¿Balcones muy recónditos?

-No tiene por qué haber poesía.

-¿Y qué más tenías en la lista? ¿Canciones? No hay muchos hombres que suenen románticos cuando intentan cantar. Entiendo que los balcones tengan que ser recónditos y sé que los hombres poetas siempre han tenido mucho éxito pero me sorprende que no hayas mencionado los músculos, la fuerza y los ojos soñadores.

¿Es que esas cosas no te gustan, Rukia?

-Yo no diría eso -tartamudeó Rukia-. Pero los hombres guapos no son siempre románticos. Los hombres románticos son considerados.

-Así que este Kaien, ¿era así de romántico para ti? ¿Te escribía poesías y te invitaba a cenar en rincones reservados?

Rukia bebió un sorbo de café, que estaba frío y sabía fatal, pero que al menos le ayudó a ocultar su confusión. No podía recordar ningún gesto romántico de Kaien.

Últimamente habían ido a cenar con frecuencia, pero siempre con la pandilla. Y pasaba noches en el apartamento de Rukia...

-No creo que las técnicas románticas de Kaien sean asunto tuyo -le espetó ella-. Tenemos que atenernos a lo práctico. ¿Te importaría si tomara prestado tus cosas de afeitar durante una hora más o menos el próximo miércoles? –preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa-. También me vendría bien un desodorante de hombre.

-Supongo que no habrá ningún problema si es por poco tiempo.

-Gracias Ichigo. ¿No tendrás una camiseta de fútbol?

-Lo siento, no, pero tengo una de mi club de regatas si te sirve de algo.

-¿De regatas? Sí, por favor. Estoy segura de que eso le impresionará mucho a Miyako.

-¿Quieres también una foto? Gracias a Ren, tengo unas cuantas a mano. Te podría poner una dedicatoria. A mí querida Rukia. Por ejemplo.

-No, no estoy segura de eso -respondió ella, sintiéndose más afectada de lo que quería reconocer por aquellas palabras.

-Pues yo creo que le daría autenticidad al asunto -insistió él.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-A mí me da igual. No me importa lo que hagas con ella después. Si quieres, la puedes quemar cuando hayas acabado -afirmó él. Ella se recordó una y mil veces que aquella foto no significaba nada. Y también se dio cuenta de que había tardado mucho en contestar cuando él se puso en pie de un salto-. Bueno, pensándolo bien, mi foto no sería una buena idea.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Rukia intentando ocultar su desilusión.

-Supongo que no te gustaría que esto se complicara demasiado y las cosas podrían ponerse algo feas si Kaien me reconociera.

A Rukia no le parecía muy probable que Kaien viera los documentales en los que trabajaba Ichigo.

Además, ella se dio cuenta de que tal vez Ichigo Kurosaki no quería que su imagen pública se mezclara con los asuntos privados de Rukia más de lo necesario. Él tenía una novia en el hospital.

-Entonces, dejamos lo de la foto -dijo ella, poniéndose de pie-. Intentaré pensar en algo más pero creo que ya tenemos suficiente.

De repente, tuvo el impulso de ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, tal y como solía hacer con sus hermanos. Sin embargo, se detuvo. Algo le dijo que un beso a Ichigo, aunque fuera en la mejilla, no tendría nada que ver con besar a un hermano.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Ichigo -añadió Rukia.

-El placer es todo mío -respondió él con voz ronca.

Ichigo había vuelto a su habitual modo de comportarse, brusco y gruñón. Sin embargo, Rukia no debía permitir que aquello la afectara. Cualquier cosa merecía la pena con tal que Kaien y Miyako se creyeran su pequeña mentira.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus reviews, decidí actualizar hoy, porque a muchos les ha gustado, gracias también por leer mis otras adaptaciones y si no las han leído se las recomiendo: enamorada del jefe, una mujer a mi medida y el hermano del novio

Cabe destacar que por el momento no sé cuándo subiré otro capítulo ya que en mi país estamos en alerta de terremoto y no se sabe que pasara… espero que la situación no empeore… pero igual no dejen de leer, en cuanto pueda yo subo el resto de capítulos

Gracias y disfruten de este nuevo capitulo

CAPÍTULO 3

ENTONCES, ¿os decidís por las orquídeas? -preguntó Rukia, levantando la vista del catálogo de flores. Miyako y Kaien asintieron simultáneamente-. Estoy segura de que estaréis encantados con vuestra elección. Una boda con orquídeas siempre resulta muy elegante.

Rukia sonrió. Los dos llevaban en su piso más de una hora y Miyako no había dejado de mirar a su alrededor, viendo las sutiles pistas que Rukia había dejado por la habitación. Algunas de las pistas no eran tan sutiles, eso tenía que admitirlo. Kaien casi se había tropezado con las botas de correr de Ichigo y Miyako había tenido que apartar delicadamente el jersey de regatas de Ichigo. Este también le había prestado unos libros de política sobre Asia y el Oriente Medio y Rukia se había encargado de comprar unas revistas de segunda mano. Cuando las vio, Kaien frunció el ceño. Luego, dirigió la mirada hacia el impresionante juego de palos de golf que Rukia había dejado al lado del perchero.

Nada más llegar, Miyako había tenido que ir al cuarto de baño y Rukia había notado con extremado placer que se volvía pálida y sombría. De algún modo, su belleza palidecía al descubrir que Rukia tenía un hombre en su vida.

-Me alegro de que hayamos terminado con las flores -dijo Rukia, mientras lo anotaba todo cuidadosamente-. Estoy segura de que tu ramo estará precioso el gran día. No será fácil organizarlo todo con tan poco tiempo pero con toda seguridad estarán el día de la boda.

-Espero que tan poco tiempo no te haga el trabajo difícil, pero ya conoces a Kaien

-dijo Miyako-. Cuando se decide a algo, se pone muy impaciente. -Claro –replicó Rukia, con frialdad. No era así el Kaien que ella recordaba. Cuando ella estaba prometida con él, había encontrado innumerables razones para posponer la boda.

El recordarlo le hacía un daño terrible. Y encima tenía que soportar el ver cómo le dedicaba a Miyako una sonrisa como la de un cachorrillo que espera ser acariciado mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla con una de sus largas uñas.

-¿Os puedo ofrecer algo de comer o beber? -preguntó Rukia, sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza-. ¿Pastel de chocolate?

-¡Pastel de chocolate! -gimió Miyako, llevándose la mano a la boca y poniéndose pálida como la muerte-. ¡Dios! Perdonadme -añadió, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose rápidamente al cuarto de baño. -¡Madre mía! -exclamó Rukia-. ¿Se encuentra bien? Me lo podríais haber dicho y hubiéramos cambiado la cita.

-Es que últimamente ha estado un poco pachucha –musitó Kaien, mirándose las uñas.

-Es mejor que vaya a ver si necesita algo -dijo Rukia, poniéndose de pie.

Una vez llegó al cuarto de baño, pudo distinguir claramente los desagradables e inequívocos sonidos que procedían del interior. Unos minutos después, se oyó un grifo.

-¿Miyako? -llamó Rukia-. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Ya me encuentro bien -respondió ella, tras abrir la puerta-. ¡Dios! ¡Es horrible!

Pensé que esto solo pasaba por las mañanas.

-¿Por las mañanas?

-Sí. Y yo tenía que tener la suerte de que también me pasara por las tardes - respondió Miyako, mojándose la frente con un paño húmedo-. ¡Vaya! ¿Es que no lo sabías? -añadió al ver la sorprendida expresión que había en el rostro de Rukia.

-¿Quieres decir que estás embarazada?

-Efectivamente -suspiró Miyako-. ¿Es que no te lo dijo Kaien cuando rompió contigo?

-No, no tenía ni idea -replicó Rukia, sintiéndose como si el suelo se le hundiera bajo los pies-. En aquel momento, Kaien no te mencionó a ti... ni tu embarazo.

-No te preocupes. Kaien rompió contigo justo cuando descubrió que yo estaba embarazada.

-Qué considerado -musitó Rukia

Sin embargo, por dentro se sentía como si fuera a estallar de furia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquella rata de Kaien a engañarla con aquella mujer? ¡Era una sucia serpiente!

Miyako sacó un cepillo y se empezó a peinar el pelo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Pensé que tal vez no lo sabías -explicó Miyako, con una sonrisa-. Pero tengo que decirte que no me siento tan mal ahora que sé que tienes a otra persona.

-¿A otra persona?

-Bueno, querida, me refiero al hombre que vive contigo. Me lo señalaste en la tienda el otro día y ya veo que se encuentra aquí como en su casa -explicó Miyako, señalando la bolsa de aseo que había encima del lavabo.

Rukia contempló la bolsa, llena de cuchillas y crema de afeitar y recordó a su amante fingido. Daba la sensación que Rukia había deseado, por lo que no se podía creer que hubiera olvidado en segundos lo que llevaba días preparando. Tal vez habían sido las inesperadas noticias. Sin embargo, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a concentrarse en su plan. En aquellos momentos era más importante que nunca convencer a aquellos dos que no le importaba en absoluto su traición.

-Claro, no tienes por qué sentirlo por mí -afirmó Rukia-. Yo he encontrado a otro hombre muy rápido.

-Eso es estupendo -respondió Miyako, guardando el cepillo y el lápiz rojo con el que se había estado retocando los labios-. Me alegro mucho por ti. Tienes que hablarnos de él -añadió, llena de falsedad.

Regresaron juntas al salón para encontrarse a Kaien leyendo una revista sobre los viñedos en

Francia. Él levantó la vista y les lanzó una sonrisa llena de culpa.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó él.

-Miyako se siente ya mucho mejor -replicó Rukia con frialdad que reprimía la furia que le ardía en su interior.

Entonces, recordó el consejo de Ichigo y respiró lentamente para recuperar la tranquilidad que él había tratado de inculcarle. Aquel había sido el mejor consejo que le habían dado desde que rompió con Kaien. Tenía que hacer lo que Ichigo le había dicho y ponerse por encima de ellos.

-Bueno -añadió-, si os apetece tomar algo, la oferta todavía sigue en pie.

-¿Tienes soda y galletas? -preguntó Miyako.

-Sí -respondió Rukia.

-Yo tomaré una copa de vino -dijo Kaien.

Mientras preparaba una bandeja con las copas, las galletas y un poco de queso, Rukia estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Intentó calmarse pero le resultó muy difícil. Kaien la había dejado a un lado con tanta facilidad como un pescador que descarta el pescado demasiado pequeño. Evidentemente, Miyako era la presa que él había deseado siempre.

-Este hombre que se ha mudado contigo -preguntó Miyako en cuanto Rukia volvió al salón-, el otro día no lo vi muy bien pero no lo conocemos, ¿verdad?

-No lo creo -replicó Rukia, con mucha cautela-. Acaba de volver a Australia del extranjero.

-¿Es acaso un experto en vinos? -preguntó Kaien, mirando la revista que había estado hojeando.

-Sí -replicó Rukia, a punto de servirle a Kaien un vino de mesa. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó. Sabía que Kaien nunca sabría que era de mala calidad-. Sabe bastante.

-Vaya -afirmó Kaien, olisqueando el vino en la copa y mirándolo a trasluz como si fuera un experto-. Esto es lo que yo llamo un buen caldo.

-Me alegro de que te guste -musitó Rukia, mordiéndose los labios-. Toma un poco de queso. -Cuéntanos algo más sobre ese hombre tan misterioso -insistió Miyako-.

Estás muy alegre, querida. Estoy segura de que te hace muy feliz.

-Así es. Creedme, así es -respondió Rukia, bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

-Venga, cuéntanos más -le apremió Miyako, inclinándose hacia ella y mirándola con una intensidad que casi le hacía ponerse bizca.

-Tiene un cuerpo estupendo -dijo Rukia, dispuesta a ir a matar, con un exagerado entusiasmo. -En eso sí que me fijé -comentó Miyako, con sequedad mientras Kaien miraba a Rukia con una expresión insoldable.

-Me escribe unos poemas verdaderamente hermosos.

-Qué majo -dijo Miyako, mirando a su prometido de reojo.

-Y le encanta agasajarme con montones de regalos.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Miyako, incrédula-.

Sigue, sigue.

-Joyas, perfume, ropa interior...

-Qué suerte -replicó Miyako, sin entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo se gana la vida? -preguntó Kaien.

-Está en... la televisión.

-¡Vaya! -exclamaron Kaien y Miyako al unísono.

-¿Crees que le habremos visto? -preguntó Kaien.

-Tal vez -dijo Rukia. En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta-. Perdonadme - añadió, poniéndose de pie y esperando que aquella visita no le estropeara los planes.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Ichigo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? -preguntó él.

Rukia estuvo a punto de darle con la puerta en las narices, sin embargo, desde la mesa del comedor se dominaba perfectamente la puerta de entrada. Rukia miró a Ichigo, deseando que él desapareciera.

-¡Cariño! -exclamó Rukia. Luego abrazó a Ichigo y sintió que él se ponía rígido-. Están todavía aquí -le susurró al oído, aprovechando la cercanía.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Ichigo-. ¡Ooh! -añadió, comprendiendo la estratagema, bajando la cara para besarla.

Rukia estaba preparada para un suave roce en los labios, pero Ichigo era mejor actor de lo que ella se había imaginado.

Tenía la boca cálida, firme y segura. La besó de un modo, tan completo y tan electrizante, que Rukia se sorprendió al verse de puntillas, como buscando más.

Él se apartó suavemente y le sonrió, mirándola con una ternura tan genuina que el corazón de Rukia le dio un vuelco.

Ella intentó apartarse de él pero él se inclinó una vez más sobre ella. Para su sorpresa, Rukia se vio abriendo los labios para que él pudiera bailar una danza íntima con la lengua dentro de su boca.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones que aquel encuentro le producía, Ichigo le acariciaba la espalda, estrechándola contra él. A Rukia le costó el alma y la vida separarse de él.

Kaien y Miyako los miraban boquiabiertos. Rukia se preguntó si ella tendría un aspecto tan sorprendido como el de ellos.

-Bueno -dijo Rukia por fin-, os presento a Ichigo.

Primero cerró la puerta y luego le tomó de la mano y le condujo al salón. Mientras duraban las presentaciones, Rukia sintió que las mejillas le ardían y las piernas parecían haberse convertido en gelatina. No se atrevía a mirar a Ichigo, pero vio que Miyako lo miraba como si tuviera rayos X en los ojos. Además, se alegraba que hubiera cambiado su adorado chándal por unos vaqueros y una camiseta que realzaban su cuerpo.

Ichigo se sentó por fin y Rukia fue rápidamente a la cocina a por otra copa. Cuando regresó, se sentó al lado de Miyako. Ésta se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo en voz muy baja:

-Vaya, menos mal que has regresado. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tienes la campanilla de la garganta?

Rukia se limitó a sonreír, pensando que solo Miyako podía hacer un comentario tan grosero después de un momento tan hermoso.

-¿Quieres un poco de vino, cariño? -le preguntó a Ichigo.

-Gracias.

-Es un vino maravilloso -afirmó Kaien, extendiendo la copa para que volviera a llenársela-. Es muy seco y deliciosamente sutil. Me han dicho que eres un entendido en vinos, Ichigo.

Ichigo empezó a mover la cabeza para decir que no, pero se corrigió al sentir que Rukia le daba una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Oh, sí -afirmó él rápidamente-. Me gusta creer que sé un par de cosas sobre los buenos vinos.

-¿Puedes saber de qué año es este vino con solo probarlo?

-Veamos -dijo Ichigo, tomando un sorbo de la copa. Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de poner cara de desagradado pero consiguió canalizar su asco en una sonrisa.

-Es del sur de Australia, ¿verdad? -comentó Kaien, deseando mostrar algo de conocimiento.

-No, no lo creo, amigo. Yo diría más bien que es de Nueva Gales del Sur, del valle de los cazadores Hunter para ser más preciso. Y también diría -añadió, tomando otro sorbo y mirando a Rukia esperando que ella le respaldara-, que es del año... 93.

-¿Del 93? Efectivamente -afirmó Rukia -. Ichigo lo sabe todo sobre los vinos - añadió triunfante.

-Rukia nos ha dicho que trabajas en la televisión -comentó Miyako, inclinándose para que él pudiera verle bien el escote.

-Mmm, sí. ¿Cuánto más les has contado de mí, corazón?

Rukia sacudió la cabeza y extendió las manos inocentemente. En realidad, había hecho todo lo posible para no revelar que él era uno de los mejores corresponsales de Australia. Especialmente, porque su relación era una farsa.

-Tranquilo, Ichigo -ronroneó Miyako-. Rukia ha sido de lo más discreta.

-¡Esa es mi chica! -exclamó Ichigo.

-Ichigo, ¿crees que te habremos visto en alguna parte? Es decir, ¿sales en pantalla? -preguntó Kaien.

-No lo creo -respondió Ichigo -. A menos que te interesen los asuntos del mundo exterior.

Kaien frunció el ceño, como si pudiera asegurar que le hubieran insultado. Luego se puso a jugar con la copa y por fin exclamó:

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Eres el tipo que sale en los anuncios de esa compañía aérea!

-Bueno -respondió Ichigo, sonriendo-. Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante sobre mí. Cielo -le dijo a Rukia-, deberías haberme dicho que les habías invitado a cenar.

-¿A cenar? -repitió Rukia.

Seguía algo sorprendida por lo directo del comentario de Ichigo. Era lo mismo que si les hubiera dicho a Miyako y a Kaien que se marcharan. Y efectivamente, la indirecta surtió efecto. Kaien se puso de pie enseguida, como si en realidad le hubiera molestado conocer a Ichigo y ver que Rukia era feliz.

-Lo siento, amigo -dijo él, haciendo que Miyako se levantara-. Aunque nos gustaría no nos podemos quedar. Ya llevamos aquí mucho tiempo y tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

-He tenido mucho gusto en conocerte, Ichigo -dijo Miyako, sonriéndole.

-Lo mismo digo -murmuró Ichigo-. Llevo tiempo queriendo conocer a los amigos de Rukia.

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! -exclamó Miyako-. Tenemos que invitar a Ichigo y Rukia a la pequeña fiesta que tu madre nos está preparando -añadió, refiriéndose a Kaien-. ¡Así Ichigo podrá conocer a toda la pandilla!

-Claro -dijo Kaien, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Oh no! -respondieron Rukia e Ichigo al unísono.

-Por favor, no digáis que no -protestó Miyako-. Va a ser una fiesta excelente. Es dentro de dos sábados. Vamos a hacer como una pequeña fiesta de compromiso y de celebración para el niño... para toda la gente que no vamos a invitar a la boda.

-¿Para el niño? -preguntó Ichigo-. ¿Qué niño?

-Miyako y Kaien tienen una buena noticia. Es muy especial -dijo Rukia, intentando controlar el temblor que tenía en los labios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo...? Bueno, quiero decir, ¿cuándo ha ocurrido todo esto? –preguntó Ichigo, dando un paso hacia Miyako y Kaien, como interrogándolos. Rukia se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Entonces, ¿vendréis? -insistió Miyako, cambiando de tema-. Estoy segura de que Kia estará deseando presumir contigo.

Rukia miró a Ichigo. Este seguía en actitud amenazadora, como si quisiera pegar a Kaien un buen puñetazo. Rukia le tomó del brazo para intentar calmarle.

-Ichigo está muy ocupado -dijo ella-. No creo...

-Nos encantaría ir -le interrumpió Ichigo, ante las protestas ahogadas de Rukia-.

Cariño, ya sabes que me encantaría conocer a todos tus amigos. ¿Has dicho que es dentro de dos sábados? Allí estaremos.

-Maravilloso.

Rukia se dispuso a abrir la puerta y tras las despedidas, sus invitados se marcharon. Rukia se soltó inmediatamente del brazo de Ichigo y suspiró aliviada.

-¡Menos mal!

Ichigo estaba enfrente de ella. De repente, Rukia no pudo evitar mirarlo a la boca y recordar el beso que habían compartido. Rukia estaba segura de que nunca le habían besado de aquel modo. Estaba segura de que Ichigo tenía mucha experiencia.

Sin embargo, ella también le había devuelto el beso, olvidándose por unos momentos de la pobre Ren.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Ichigo. De verdad.

-Me hubiera gustado decir que ha sido un placer, pero conocer a ese par de buitres dista mucho de ser lo más agradable del día.

-Creo que Kaien ha cambiado. No recuerdo que él fuera tan... tan...

-¿Mentiroso, injusto y mala persona? Hay muchas palabras para definir lo que te ha hecho, Rukia. Y yo solo estoy usando las mejores.

Rukia no pudo evitar echarse a llorar por lo que volvió al salón a recoger los platos. No quería que él la viera. Pero Ichigo la siguió.

-¿Cómo pueden tener la cara de hablar de su traición con tanta naturalidad? - exclamó Ichigo-. Se merecen el uno al otro. Kaien es el típico señor Perfecto, un mentiroso donde los haya. Y he visto muchos de esos en mi vida. Todos son iguales, guapos y educados pero tan poco dignos de confianza como un zorro en un gallinero.

Rukia apretó los dientes mientras ponía los platos en el fregadero. A su espalda, Ichigo seguía con su perorata.

-Es un pelota, Rukia. Y un indeseable. Lo que él ha hecho es lo más bajo del mundo.

-¡Ya basta! -explotó ella, entre sollozos-. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, ¿vale?

-Lo siento -se disculpó Ichigo, acercándose a ella-. Yo soy tan malo como él es... te estoy haciendo daño.

-En realidad no estoy tan dolida -mintió Rukia, cruzando la habitación para tomar un pañuelo de papel-. Todo me va a ir bien. Es solo que hoy ha sido... muy difícil. Y en serio, no tienes que ir a esa fiesta, Ichigo. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Ya dije que iríamos. Y lo haremos. Maldita sea, he ayudado a comunidades enteras exponiendo la corrupción y el engaño. Si asistir a esa fiesta te ayuda a superar todo esto y a seguir con tu vida, no creo que sea mucho pedirme.

-Se supone que las mujeres modernas pueden estar perfectamente sin un hombre. En realidad, no me debería haber visto en la necesidad de pretender que tengo otra pareja y que, además, él vive conmigo. Es solo que Miyako crea esta atmósfera de competitividad. Igual que siempre lo ha hecho.

-¡Efectivamente! Y la vamos a derrotar en su propio terreno.

-¿No te importa si todo el mundo cree que eres... que eres mi novio?

-No creo que eso me resulte un problema. No es como si estuviéramos anunciando un compromiso. La gente pensará que estamos teniendo una aventura.

-Pero, ¿y Ren?

-No te preocupes por Ren -dijo él, sonriendo-. Ese es mi problema. Muy pronto me marcharé con otra misión. Cuando hayas conseguido convencer a esta pareja que no estás destrozada por lo que te han hecho, nos podremos olvidar de este episodio y seguir cada uno con nuestra vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA POR AQUÍ DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO Y AGRADEZCO COMO SIEMPRE SUS REVIEWS Y DE PASO PUES VERE SI ACTUALIZO MÁS RÁPIDO LOS CAPÍTULOS, HE SOBREVIVIDO A TRES TERREMOTOS Y PUES NO HE SIDO EVACUADA AUN ASÍ, ANTE CUALQUIER COSA PUEDA TERMINAR LA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

¿ESTÁS de acuerdo con que sea así? -preguntó Ichigo-. Iré a esa fiesta contigo, montaremos un buen espectáculo y luego... nos decimos adiós.

-Sí -respondió ella, todavía sollozando. Entonces, tomó otro pañuelo.

-Tienes muchas agallas -dijo él, avanzando hacia ella con una mano extendida, como para consolarla. Luego la dejó caer a un lado, como si hubiera cambiado de opinión.

-¿Tú crees? Pues yo más bien me siento como un pez fuera del agua. Me siento así de indefensa.

-Por eso me parece que eres tan valiente. Hace falta mucho valor para afrontar la situación en la que Kaien y Miyako te han colocado.

-Te debo mucho por lo que has hecho por mí esta noche -dijo ella, sintiéndose algo mejor.

-Tú también eres una actriz consumada, señorita Kuchiki. La manera en la que me besaste fue... muy convincente. Besas muy bien. No puedo encontrar otras palabras para expresarlo. Te mereces un Óscar.

-¿Cómo puedo recompensarte? -preguntó ella, sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

Quería olvidar aquel beso-. ¿Te puedo invitar a cenar? Tengo tiras de carne de buey marinadas.

-¿Marinadas? De verdad eres de lo más práctica, Rukia. Estoy seguro de que esa carne estará deliciosa, pero creo que es mejor que vaya a hacer una visita a Ren.

Hoy he estado de lo más liado y no he podido ir al hospital todavía.

-Puedo prepararte una comida tailandesa y tenértela lista para cuando regreses.

-Te imagino en tu pequeña cocina, preparando unos platos deliciosos. Pero estarías sola, pensando en... bueno ya sabes quién. Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-¿A visitar a Ren?

-Sí. Creo que un cambio de aires y una conversación diferente ayudan a que los pacientes se curen antes. Rukia dudó. No estaba segura de querer conocer a Ren. Aquella farsa se haría más difícil si conociera a su novia A pesar de que su relación con Ichigo era una farsa, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba engañando a la otra mujer.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Ichigo. Quiero decir... ¿sabe Ren lo que estás haciendo conmigo? ¿Le importa que me estés ayudando?

-Te he mencionado -comentó él, divertido-. Y. como ya te he dicho antes, deja que sea yo el que se ocupe de Ren. Ese es mi problema. Tú ya tienes bastante. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Yo te ayudo con esta fiesta y tú vienes a hablarle de tu negocio, de lo de las bodas y todo eso, a Ren.

-Sí, bueno, eso puedo hacerlo. Me parece un trato justo.

-Y así tú también puedes descansar de cocinar. Tal vez podamos tomar un bocado en algún sitio.

De repente, Rukia se sintió muy feliz, tal vez demasiado.

-Estaré lista en dos segundos -le dijo. Desapareció y cumplió su palabra reapareciendo cubierta con un enorme bolso-. La otra noche preparé unas galletas de jengibre. ¿Crees que a Ren le apetecerán? -preguntó, dando un golpecito en el bolso.

-Estoy seguro. La comida del hospital no es nada buena.

-¿Y estas revistas? ¿Crees que le resultarán interesantes?

-Nos las podemos llevar. Siempre se las puede dar a otros pacientes.

-De acuerdo -dijo Rukia, recogiéndolas.

Salieron del piso y, al pasar por la tienda, Rukia se detuvo.

-Sujétame el bolso un momento -le dijo a Ichigo, tras buscar las llaves-. Quiero ir un momento a la tienda -añadió. Unos segundos más tarde, salió con los brazos llenos de flores-. Esos lirios que le llevaste a Ren se habrán secado hace días. Debería haber pensado en enviarle más flores.

-Bueno, ahora estás compensando con creces ese olvido -comentó Ichigo, riendo, al ver que ella le daba el enorme ramo de flores.

Mientras se dirigían al hospital, la ciudad bullía de actividad. Había coches por todas partes y las luces de los faros y el neón de las tiendas brillaba por todas partes. Rukia se sentía feliz andando al lado de Ichigo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital y entraron en la sala donde estaba Ren, Rukia se sintió algo confusa.

-Ichigo, esta sala es de hombres. Él la miró de reojo y se limitó a sonreír y a abrir la puerta.

-¡Vaya, Ichigo! -exclamó un hombre, incorporándose en la cama-. ¿Qué me has traído? ¿El paraíso?

En completo silencio, Rukia siguió a Ichigo hasta el lado de la cama. Ichigo la miró un momento antes de volver a sonreír a su amigo.

-Ren, te presento a Rukia Madeleine Kuchiki, este es mi compañero de fatigas,

Renji Abarai.

-Así que esta es la famosa florista -dijo el paciente, que a pesar de ser australiano tenía rasgos orientales, de cabello largo y rojo y con tatuajes llamativos alrededor de su cuerpo -. Te aseguro que eres agua bendita para bocas sedientas, Rukia.

-¿Ren es un hombre? -le preguntó Rukia a Ichigo.

-Sí -dijo él, sonriendo.

-Yo pensé que era diminutivo de «Renata» o algo así.

¿Por qué diablos me dejaste creer que era una mujer?

-Porque no pensé que importara mucho lo que fuera. Y no importa, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ichigo.

Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Pues a mí sí me importa ser hombre o mujer -intervino Renji, haciendo que todos rieran-. ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo, Ichigo? ¿Engañando a esta hermosa mujer?

-No -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú fuiste la que tomaste tus propias conclusiones, Rukia. Debes de tener una imaginación muy viva. Pero hasta ahora, no vi razón alguna para corregirte. Rukia sonrió. De repente se sentía muy alegre de haber conocido a Renji y de ver que era un hombre. Le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerte, Renji. Te daré la mano en cuanto encuentre algún sitio en el que dejar estas flores.

-No te preocupes -dijo Ichigo, dejándolas encima de una silla-. Yo me encargaré de encontrar a una enfermera para que nos dé unos jarrones.

Rukia contempló cómo Ichigo se marchaba y luego sonrió de nuevo a Renji, que hizo lo mismo. Entonces, Rukia extendió la mano y estrechó la del hombre.

-Estoy encantado de conocerte -dijo Renji-. Tenía la sospecha de que Ichigo estaba exagerando cuando me habló de lo bonita que eres, pero ahora veo perfectamente que se quedaba corto.

-Venga ya, Renji -rió Rukia, encantada de saber que Ichigo había estado hablando de ella-. Me apuesto algo a que has estado coqueteando con las enfermeras sin parar, pero conmigo no te va a servir de nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que ya estás comprometida? ¿Es que Ichigo ya que te ha conquistado el corazón?

Si Renji no hubiera tenido un aspecto tan serio, Rukia se hubiera echado a reír.

-No, claro que no. Ichigo ni siquiera lo ha intentado.

-¡Qué tonto! ¿Sabes una cosa? -le susurró, inclinándose más aún en la cama-. Desde que te conoce, ha cambiado.

El corazón de Rukia le dio un vuelco. Sin embargo, ella trató de ocultar la agradable sensación que experimentó con una enigmática sonrisa. Renji insistió, como si quisiera saber lo que ella pensaba antes de que Ichigo regresara.

-Me parece que está más feliz -añadió.

-Eso es cierto, Renji. Pero es porque está aliviado de que tú te vayas a recuperar totalmente. Se sentía algo culpable por lo de tu accidente.

-¡Qué tontería! El cree que yo no quería ir a esa última misión solo porque me hice un poco el remolón. Admito que me estoy haciendo algo mayor para este tipo de cosas, pero no lo habría dejado solo por nada del mundo. Nunca me he podido resistir a una buena historia. Ojalá hubiera tenido mi cámara esta noche, cuando tú entraste. Parecías algo sobrenatural, Rukia, con ese glorioso pelo negro y largo todas esas flores. Eras como una diosa o algo así. Eras como pan para mi alma hambrienta.

-Bueno, pues aquí tienes algo para tu estómago -dijo Rukia, algo anonadada por tantos cumplidos, sacando las galletas.

En ese momento, Ichigo regresó con los jarrones para las flores.

-Esperemos que no le traigan más flores a nadie de esta sala hoy -dijo él-. Creo que Ren se ha quedado con todos los jarrones del hospital -añadió, mientras él y Rukia colocaban las flores.

-Me siento como una estrella de Hollywood -exclamó Ren.

Ichigo acercó unas sillas para él y Rukia y los dos se sentaron al lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo va la cadera, Renji? -preguntó Rukia.

-Creo que ya está perfectamente -respondió él, sonriendo-. He empezado a caminar un poco. Además, va a venir mi hermana de Woollongong para llevarme a su casa durante una temporada. Ichigo ya se ha ganado el premio a la mejor enfermera del año. Es hora de que le dé un respiro.

-Ren, ya sabes que... -empezó Ichigo, interrumpiéndose al recibir una llamada-.

Perdonadme -añadió, saliendo de la sala.

Rukia sonrió a Renji mientras Ichigo hablaba por teléfono.

-Espero que estas revistas te resulten interesantes -dijo Rukia.

-Claro -replicó Renji, sonriendo-. Aunque las historias sean aburridas, a los viejos fotógrafos como yo les gusta mirar las imágenes.

Rukia estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre su amor a la fotografía cuando Ichigo regresó. Se dirigió a Ren.

-Nuestro jefe ha llegado de Nueva York. Quiere que vaya a Sidney esta noche.

Me temo que vamos a tener que cancelar esa cena -añadió, refiriéndose a Rukia-.

Cuando el jefe chasca los dedos...

-Hay que prestarle atención -dijo Rukia, comprensiva a la vez que desilusionada.

-O eso o me echa a los tiburones -respondió él, sonriendo.

-¿Te marchas enseguida? -preguntó Renji.

-Me temo que sí -afirmó él. A pesar de las disculpas, Rukia notó que él estaba emocionado. Parecía estimulado por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos-.

¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Rukia?

-No, no hace falta. Estaré bien -respondió ella, intentando no sonar desilusionada. Sabía que la invitación a cenar no había significado nada para Ichigo. Era solo parte del juego. Pero ese beso... él la había besado de una manera intensa, apasionada y extremadamente íntima. A Rukia le había parecido reconocer deseo. Pero entonces, se recordó que no se le daba muy bien interpretar las intenciones de los hombres. Kaien le había enseñado la lección.

-Me quedaré un poco para hacerle compañía a Renji -añadió ella.

-No sé cuándo volveré -dijo Ichigo-. Ha habido cambios en la crisis de Camboya. No te olvides hablar de trabajo con Ren.

-No lo haré -le prometió ella. -Dale recuerdos al jefe de mi parte cuando le veas -intervino Renji mientras Ichigo se despedía desde la puerta. Rukia se sintió flaquear al ver que él se marchaba. Ichigo había salido de la habitación como si no pudiera esperar a llegar donde lo mandaban.

Rukia tuvo que controlar su desilusión y aplastar los sueños que había estado alimentando sobre la cena que los dos hubieran compartido. Y sobre volver a casa juntos.

Deseó recuperar a felicidad que había sentido momentos antes. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que la chica de la tienda de flores podía significar algo para el aguerrido corresponsal? ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperada por lo de Kaien que pensaba que ella podía significar algo para el primer hombre que se cruzara en su camino?

-No te preocupes -le dijo Renji-. Regresará. En estos momentos mi compañero no sabe lo que quiere. Cree que la próxima misión es lo más importante en la vida.

Pero, confía en mí, Rukia. Ichigo está a punto de tener un descubrimiento que lo va a dejar alucinado.

-Eres un soñador, Renji. ¿Y tus planes? ¿Estás interesado en hacer reportajes para las bodas? Rick cree que ese tipo de trabajo te vendría bien.

-Ese chico sí que está soñando -suspiró Renji, dejándose caer en las almohadas-. Me volvería loco si tuviera que hacer ese tipo de trabajo.

-Sería muy diferente de la vida tan emocionante a la que estás acostumbrado.

-No. Si pudiera conseguir un buen trozo de tierra, me gustaría hacer algo realmente diferente. Como ser granjero. Mi abuelo tenía un hermoso huerto.

-Eso sería maravilloso -afirmó Rukia, con entusiasmo, sacando una caja de su voluminoso bolso. Ella entendía perfectamente la necesidad de criar cosas-. Pero, mientras tanto, ¿te gustaría jugar a las damas?

Cuando la invitación de Miyako para la fiesta llegó dos días después, Rukia se preguntó si no sería mejor olvidarse de ella. No sabía si Ichigo volvería a tiempo y, aunque lo hiciera, tal vez la emoción que le producía su trabajo hubiera eclipsado el deseo de ayudar a Rukia.

Pero, por si acaso llegaba a última hora, Rukia decidió ir de compras. Fue divertido elegir entre un sofisticado vestido negro o uno azul, entre uno rojo, muy atrevido, o uno verde muy seductor. Al final, se dejó llevar por su intuición y eligió uno recto con tirantes muy finos. Estaba hecho de seda rosa y llevaba una tira de gasa por encima del escote.

Al llegar a casa, lo colgó en el armario e intentó olvidarse de ello antes de llamar a Miyako y explicarle que no podía confirmarle su asistencia todavía.

-Claro, querida -comentó Miyako con escepticismo-. Entiendo completamente lo que les pasa a estos hombres de mundo. Siempre tienen multitud de compromisos. Pero ven de todos modos. Si Ichigo no te acompaña, ya te buscaremos otra pareja.

Rukia colgó el teléfono con furia e intentó no pensar en Ichigo en lo que le quedaba hasta el día de la fiesta. Al llegar el sábado, unas dos semanas después de que Ichigo se hubiera marchado tan repentinamente, Rukia se vistió para la fiesta y se dispuso a afrontarla en solitario. Sin embargo, estaba muy desilusionada. Intentó explicarse que Ichigo estaba muy ocupado para acordarse de una pequeña fiesta en Australia pero le pareció que, por lo menos, podría haber llamado.

Mientras se ponía el vestido, Rukia se puso a llorar. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que había comprado aquel traje para que Ichigo la viera con él.

Sabía que todos aquellos esfuerzos habían sido en vano, especialmente porque estaba muy guapa con él. El vestido resaltaba perfectamente su figura y la tira de gasa en el escote era lo más atrevido que ella se había puesto antes. Rukia se puso un poco de perfume, ligero pero con un suave aroma cítrico. Normalmente, aquella fragancia, que sugería cálidas noches al borde del Mediterráneo, conseguía animarla. Sin embargo, aquella noche estaba demasiado deprimida.

Pensó en Kaien y Miyako y en lo satisfechos que se sentirían cuando la vieran llegar sola. Intentó convencerse de que aquello no iba a pasar.

-Además -le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo, mientras se ponía dos pendientes de aro-. Estás guapísima.

Tras recogerse el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza, tomó un pequeño bolso de fiesta color rosa. Había llegado la hora.

Su pequeña furgoneta rosa, con el logo de la floristería, estaba aparcada detrás del piso. Rukia metió la llave en la cerradura, deseando que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran. ¿Cómo debería comportarse aquella noche? ¿Debía adoptar el papel de frívola mujer que revolotea entre los hombres o sería mejor que fuera una mujer fría y sofisticada? Tal vez lo mejor sería que se comportara como una mujer serena y feliz. Sin embargo, aquello le iba resultar algo difícil cuando se sentía como si nadie la quisiera y, además, acudía en una vergonzante soledad.

Con un suspiro, abrió el coche y se sentó en él.

— ¿Dónde vas?

-Ichigo -susurró ella, dándose cuenta de a quién pertenecía la voz.

-¿Llego a tiempo? -preguntó él, asomándose por la ventanilla del coche. Tenía la piel más bronceada de lo que Rukia recordaba.

-¿Para la fiesta?

-¿Para qué si no? Es para eso para lo que he venido a toda velocidad. Soy un hombre de palabra, Rukia. No tienes ni idea de las personas con las he tenido que hablar para estar aquí esta noche.

-Llegas a tiempo -confirmó Rukia-. ¿Cuándo has llegado a Brisbane?

-Hace unos cuarenta minutos. En realidad, no pensé que iba a conseguirlo. Camboya está muy lejos de aquí. Tuve suerte de que Miyako mencionara la fecha de la fiesta aquella noche en tu piso.

-¿Camboya? -repitió ella, sintiéndose halagada de que él se hubiera tomado tantas molestias-. Oh, Ichigo. Me alegro mucho de verte -añadió. Aquello fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir-. Sube al coche.

Ichigo estaba guapísimo con una camisa blanca, una corbata gris marengo y unos pantalones oscuros. Llevaba la chaqueta por encima del hombro. Rukia se alegraba mucho de volver a verlo pero la proximidad que había entre ellos en la pequeña furgoneta amenazaba con dejarla sin respiración. -¿Qué tal te fue la misión en Camboya?

-Muy triste.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte -dijo él, sonriendo-. Ese trabajo ya se ha terminado. Ahora, debemos concentrarnos en este.

-¿Te parece que esta fiesta es otro trabajo? -preguntó Rukia, algo dolida.

-¿Es que no es eso? No te creerás que he estado contando los días para ir a la fiesta de Miyako.

-No, claro que no -replicó Rukia.

-Me gusta cómo te has recogido el pelo -dijo él, tocándole suavemente un mechón.

-Tenemos que ir a una fiesta -afirmó ella, arrancando el coche cuando en realidad lo que quería era echarse en brazos de Ichigo.

-Un momento. Necesito saber lo que esperamos conseguir esta noche -dijo él, mientras Rukia suspiraba-. Queremos convencer a ese par de pirañas que yo soy el amor de tu vida. ¿No es así?

-Más o menos -suspiró Rukia.

-Y yo no he tenido tiempo de investigar un poco.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, nunca voy a ningún trabajo en frío. No tengo ni idea de cómo te gusta que tus parejas se comporten en público.

-Supongo que estarás bromeando...

-Hablo muy en serio. Lo que quiero decir es que esta noche no es el momento adecuado para todas esas tonterías románticas que te gustan. ¿Cómo era? ¿La poesía y la música y cenas a la luz de las velas? Pero, a pesar de todo, necesito ser convincente. No sé si te gusta que tus parejas sean muy pegajosas, con besitos y carantoñas... o prefieres un comportamiento más distante y formal.

-Mmm... Estoy segura de que un comportamiento distante y formal será más adecuado -dijo Rukia, después de una pausa-. Solo necesitamos dar la impresión de que...

-Por lo que he visto -le interrumpió Ichigo-, a la encantadora Miyako no le va la sutileza. Tal vez necesite algo más evidente. Eso si tenemos que convencerla de que somos... íntimos.

-¿Tú... tú crees?

-Creo que deberíamos adoptar un término medio. ¿Qué te parece si, de vez en cuanto, te tomo de la mano? -sugirió él. Rukia asintió, aturdida-. Tal vez debería besarte, también de vez en cuando, en ese hombro desnudo tan tentador que tienes...

Rukia sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba pero se las arregló para responder.

-Creo... que eso me parece... razonable.

-¿O acaso va a recordarte todo eso mucho a Kai... kon ? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Kaien. No, no creo que tú me puedas recordar a Kaien, Ichigo -respondió ella, esperando no revelar más de lo necesario.

-Creo también que deberíamos bailar –añadió él, con voz profunda, acariciándole la mandíbula-, y que yo debería estrecharte mucho entre mis brazos... y, tal vez, mordisquearte la oreja.

-¡Ichigo! -exclamó ella-. Me parece que estás flirteando conmigo.

-Solo estaba practicando. ¿Estás nerviosa? -preguntó él, al ver cómo sacaba ella la furgoneta del aparcamiento.

-Un poco -confesó ella, que nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable-. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás nervioso?

-Tan tranquilo como una balsa de aceite.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo espero hayan disfrutado**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y todos sus reviews : **

**misel-kuchiki**

**gabitha**

** Guest**

**kei**

**Dany**

** loen**

** rukia36**

**ichi-kia-chan**

** moon and son**

** andyantopia**

**misel-kuchiki **

** FictionJunctionKimi**

** IzumeSchiffer**

**Jennaannej**

** Miss-Bleacher**

**darkchrome1**

**kuchikiISAN**

** selma-itako**

**yuukishiro**

**Chappy Miri**

**LaBev713**

**SangoSarait**

**Zoe Zinnecker**

**rukialoves3**

**selma-itako**

**por hoy les dejo dos capítulos de esta bonita historia**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Kia, querida, me alegro tanto de que hayáis podido venir -exclamó Miyako, abrazando a Rukia entre la seda de color rojo que llevaba puesta-. E Ichigo, tesoro

-añadió, besándole a él en los labios, como si lo conociera de toda la vida-. Estás maravilloso -ronroneó, acariciándole la solapa con un dedo para luego volver a concentrar su atención en Rukia-. Vaya, vaya, ¡qué picarona! ¿Qué estás haciendo con un vestido tan atrevido? No te va en absoluto.

-Ichigo me suplicó que me lo pusiera -mintió Rukia-. Dice... dice que le vuelve loco - añadió, mirándolo a él. Ichigo parecía algo aturdido, por lo que ella le dio un codazo en las costillas para que reaccionara.

-Sí, sí. Claro. Especialmente porque Rukia siempre me pide que le abroche la cremallera -dijo Ichigo, mientras Rukia se sonrojaba.

-Entonces, nuestra pequeña Kia se ha convertido en una matahari –replicó Miyako, carcajeándose-. Así que ha decidido cambiar de pelaje, ¿verdad?

Querida, me alegra tanto que no estés lloriqueando por mi travieso Kaien...

-Soy muy feliz -afirmó Rukia.

-Y yo espero que no sea demasiado difícil ayudar a Rukia a recomponerse, Ichigo - le espetó Miyako a él-. Sé que una relación de rebote puede ser algo muy delicado, muy difícil.

-Rukia y yo somos muy felices, Miyako -replicó Ichigo, tomando a Rukia por los hombros-. Estoy seguro de que nuestra unión está hecha desde el cielo -concluyó, besando a Rukia en la mejilla.

-Bueno, creo que estamos hablando demasiado de nosotros, Ichigo -dijo Rukia, algo abrumada por aquella afirmación-. No debemos quitarles protagonismo a Miyako y Kaien en esta ocasión tan feliz para ellos.

-Ichigo, querido -susurró Miyako-. Voy a apartarte un momento de tu pequeña seductora para que puedas conocer a nuestros amigos. Rukia, cielo, ¿podrías ser un ángel y ocuparte de las bebidas para ti y para Ichigo? Está todo en esa mesa al lado de la ventana.

Rukia se sintió furiosa al ver a Ichigo marcharse con Miyako. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Si se suponía que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, tendría que haberla acompañado a por las bebidas. Al acercarse a la mesa, Rukia vio que la única botella de champán estaba vacía, lo que demostraba que ni Kaien ni Miyako eran buenos anfitriones. Al mirar las botellas de bebidas alcohólicas, se dio cuenta de que no sabía lo que a Ichigo le apetecería beber. Sabía que le gustaba el vino, pero no había. Al final, optó por un whisky para Ichigo y una ginebra con tónica para ella.

En el centro de la habitación, Miyako estaba contando algo que, aparentemente, era muy divertido mientras se aferraba como una lapa a Ichigo. Rukia se dirigió hacia ellos y dijo:

-Eso debe de haber sido un buen chiste. -Tienes razón -respondió Ichigo-. Miyako es muy divertida. ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó, al ver que Rukia le ofrecía una copa.

-Whisky con hielo -replicó ella. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro de reparo que él ponía, reaccionó rápidamente-. ¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Cómo he podido ofrecerte el whisky? Lo siento, Ichigo, aquí tienes tu ginebra con tónica. El whisky es para mí, desde luego. -Gracias, cariño -murmuró Ichigo. -Ya nos hemos dado cuenta de quién eres, Ichigo -intervino Miyako-. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras un famoso de la televisión?

Hubo un murmullo de admiración, lo que aprovechó una pelirroja para intervenir.

-En otra fiesta, conocí a uno de la televisión pero fue una desilusión. ¡Era tan bajito! Pero tú pareces más alto en persona que en la pantalla -dijo la mujer, aleteando las pestañas.

-Pobre Rukia -se mofó Miyako-. ¿Qué tal vas a llevar el que tu hombre se pase la vida en el extranjero la mayor parte del tiempo?

-No me preocupa. Eso es lo que le pasa a la mayoría de las mujeres modernas, ¿no, Miyako? -le espetó Rukia-. No queremos retener demasiado a nuestros hombres... Yo, particularmente, no me pienso pasar la vida sentada en casa pensando en un vestido blanco que sea bonito por detrás.

-Sin embargo, me parece que te resultará horrible pensar en lo que este pillastre estará haciendo al otro lado del mundo.

-Miyako -intervino Ichigo-. Creo que sería mejor que no juzgaras a todo el mundo por lo que tú harías.

La sonrisa de satisfacción desapareció de los labios de Miyako, que miró rápidamente a su alrededor para comprobar si los demás habían oído aquel comentario. Mostró alivio al ver que no había sido así y recuperó la compostura.

-Bueno, no olvidéis divertiros -dijo Miyako-.

Voy a ver si encuentro a Kaien. -Se está sirviendo otra copa -le dijo un invitado-. Por lo que he visto, creo que sería mejor que lo controlaras un poco.

Con eso, Miyako desapareció. Rukia miró hacia la mesa de las bebidas y vio que Kaien la estaba mirando, pero no sintió nada. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar lo que había sentido por él en unas pocas semanas? Tal vez era la bebida, pero notó una actitud en él que no había notado antes. Y que no le gustaba.

-Me parece que deberíamos dejar estas copas e ir a bailar -sugirió Ichigo, al ver la copa intacta de Rukia-. Me parece que a ti tampoco te gusta el whisky. En ese caso, vamos a bailar. Oigo música fuera y aquí el ambiente es un poco opresivo.

Aliviada, Rukia siguió a Ichigo al jardín que, iluminado por lámparas de colores, ofrecía un aspecto muy bonito. Varias parejas estaban bailando, pero Ichigo la llevó a una esquina apartada.

-Bueno, creo que debería saber algo más sobre ti.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Rukia, sorprendida-. ¿Para qué así puedas mantener nuestra farsa más convincentemente?

-Sí... Supongo que esa sería una buena razón-

-¿Qué... qué te gustaría saber?

-Si te hubieras casado con Kaien, ¿habrías seguido trabajando en la tienda?

-Claro -respondió ella, sin dudarlo-. Kaien tenía muchos planes para expandir el negocio. Se imaginaba que yo sería propietaria de una cadena de floristerías... y que le conseguiría una gran fortuna.

-¿Es eso lo que tú querías?

-¡No! A mí no me interesa meterme en negocios de altos vuelos. Sé que no dice mucho de mí pero si yo... si yo... Si yo me casara alguna vez, me gustaría encontrar a una jefa de tienda, a alguien como mi ayudante Rangiku, que se ocupara de la tienda mientras yo me quedo en casa y cuido de mis hijos. ¿Y tú Ichigo? ¿Piensas seguir toda la vida trotando por el mundo? -preguntó Rukia. Había notado que él tragaba saliva al oír aquellas palabras. -No puedo imaginarme haciendo otra cosa - susurró él-. Pero no nos pongamos a hablar del futuro cuando tenemos la luz de la luna y esta música tan maravillosa. Vamos a bailar.

-Realmente estás haciendo un gran trabajo en pretender que eres mi pareja - susurró Rukia, sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas. -Esto va a ser lo más difícil.

Cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos, el corazón de Rukia pareció detenerse. Sin esfuerzo, la llevó a la pista de baile. Los labios de él le acariciaban el pelo mientras la mano que la sujetaba por la base de la espalda le mandaba unas sensaciones casi desconocidas para ella.

Rendida, Rukia apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, sin poder dejar de preguntarse cómo sabría la piel de Ichigo. Entonces, cuando dieron un giro, ella pudo notar que él parecía estar tan tenso como ella, lo que le tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Tal vez, aquella farsa había ido demasiado lejos. Actuando como una pareja, era natural que tuvieran reacciones de pareja. Sin embargo, Rukia tenía que seguir recordando que, en cuanto acabara la fiesta, volvería a desaparecer de su vida.

Pero, a pesar de todo, aquellas sensaciones eran demasiado agradables como para pararse a analizarlas. Sabía que no podía ser amor, pero se le parecía mucho.

-Gracias por dejarme que te tomara prestado otra vez, Ichigo -dijo Rukia cuando Ichigo la acompañaba a su casa desde el aparcamiento-. Has convencido a todo el mundo de que eras mi novio, especialmente a Miyako y a Kaien.

-El gusto ha sido mío. Entre tú y yo, creo que ese Kaien está empezando a darse cuenta de que estar comprometido a esa mujer es como estarlo con una avalancha.

-No me importa lo que sienta -admitió Rukia, sincerándose-. ¿Viste la expresión de Miyako cuando estábamos bailando?

-Sí -dijo Ichigo, riendo-. Pero me alegré de descubrir que el resto de tus amigos son mucho más agradables.

-Claro que sí. La mayoría de las veces sé elegir bien. Por cierto, tú fuiste la admiración de la fiesta.

Rukia estudió el rostro de Ichigo a la luz de una lámpara de neón. Notó que la mandíbula de Ichigo se tensaba y no pudo dejar de preguntarse lo que pasaría a continuación. Sabía que solo eran vecinos y que él había accedido a acompañarla a aquella fiesta como un favor. Además, ella no quería comprometerse con otro hombre. Sin embargo, ¿por qué sentía aquel impulso por lanzarse entre sus brazos? Nunca se había sentido atraída tan poderosamente a un hombre y sabía que si él mostraba algún signo de interés por ella, sería un motivo de gran alegría para Rukia.

-Es una pena que solo pueda prestarme para esta noche -dijo él, rompiendo el hechizo y devolviendo a Rukia a la realidad-. Ya sabes que esto tiene que ser así, ¿verdad, Rukia? No podemos progresar en esto. En cierto modo, Miyako dio en el clavo. Mi trabajo no deja mucho espacio para las relaciones sentimentales.

-Lo entiendo, Ichigo -dijo ella, echando a andar delante de él e intentando hacer que los recuerdos de aquella noche desaparecieran para siempre. Por fin, llegaron al pequeño recibidor que conducía a sus respectivos pisos.

-Entiendo perfectamente que solo quieras dedicarte a tu profesión -le dijo Rukia, sonriéndole en la penumbra del rellano.

-Ese era mi plan -musitó él, tras una pausa. -Te aseguro que te agradezco mucho todos los esfuerzos que te hayas tomado para estar aquí esta noche -afirmó ella, abriendo su puerta. -¡Rukia! -exclamó él. -¿Sí? -preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me parece que se me está empezando a dar bien la mentira. -¿La mentira? ¿Te refieres a lo de pretender que eras mi novio durante toda la fiesta?

-No. Me refería a que ya estaba mintiendo cuando me preguntaste si estaba nervioso. Te dije que estaba muy tranquilo.

-¿Y no era así? -preguntó Rukia, con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿No había balsas de aceite?

-Más bien huracanes. Creo que me he sentido rodeado por una banda de rebeldes. Claro que estaba nervioso pretendiendo toda la noche que era tu novio y compañero de piso cuando sabía muy bien que todo era una farsa.

-Ya sabía yo que no eras tan frío como parecía -dijo ella, terminando de abrir la puerta tras encogerse de hombros.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y volver a mirarlo.

-Ichigo...

-Deberías irte a casa...

-Creo que mereces un beso de buenas noches -afirmó ella, sin saber de dónde sacó el valor para decirlo.

-Oh, Rukia -respondió él, tomándola entre sus brazos-. Tus besos son muy peligrosos.

-Pero a ti te gusta vivir peligrosamente.

-Efectivamente -dijo él, tomándole la cara entre las manos.

Entonces, los labios de Ichigo se acercaron a los de ella. Rukia separó los suyos, sintiéndose vencida por el deseo, segura de que Ichigo compartía aquella sensación.

Él la besó en una oreja y luego en el cuello. Casi sin saber cómo, Rukia se giró suavemente y dejó caer la gasa que le cubría un hombro y lo dejó expuesto a sus besos.

-Eso ha estado muy bien. ¿Puedes hacerlo también con el otro hombro? -dijo Ichigo,sonriendo.

-No sé -susurró ella, acercándose más a él.

Ichigo le besó la otra oreja y el cuello en el otro lado. Mientras Rukia se contoneaba, el otro tirante siguió la misma suerte del primero.

-Rukia -musitó él, dibujándole la línea de la clavícula con los dedos-. ¿Cómo se te sujeta el vestido?

Elle le tomó de la mano y le hizo pasar a su piso.

-Los periodistas hacéis demasiadas preguntas -le dijo, con una seductora sonrisa.

Las campanas de una iglesia la despertaron. Rukia se dio la vuelta en la cama, encantada de que fuera domingo y no tener que ir a trabajar. Al extender la mano hacia Ichigo, notó que él se había ido. La cama estaba fría como si él se hubiera marchado hacía mucho tiempo. Rukia se incorporó en la cama y escuchó para saber si él seguía en el piso. Pero no oyó nada.

Tal vez estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico. Rukia sonrió y se puso una camiseta. Al llegar al salón, vio que estaba vacío. Ichigo se había marchado. Rukia se desplomó en el sofá y se echó a llorar. Sabía que no podía pedirle nada porque él le había dejado muy claro lo que quería. Sin embargo, al recordar las horas de sexo compartido, supo que nadie le había hecho sentir aquella excitación y el júbilo que había experimentado. Entonces, comprendió que se había enamorado.

Sin embargo, cualquiera le hubiera dicho que si un extraño llevaba a una mujer a la cama, no significaba nada para él. Además, su desastrosa experiencia con Kaien se lo debería haber dejado aún más claro. A pesar de la evidencia, Rukia no podía dejar de recordar el modo en el que él la había acariciado y la había mirado, como si en realidad ella significara algo para él.

No obstante, sabía que no iba a ganar nada por intentar analizar lo que sentía Ichigo. Tenía que afrontar el hecho de que ella se había enamorado desesperadamente de él pero que Ichigo no sentía nada por ella. Él había intentado avisarla pero ella lo había ignorado.

Con un suspiro, Rukia fue a la cocina. Normalmente las tareas domésticas le ayudaban a tranquilizarse, así que se puso a hacer un poco de café y a descongelar cruasanes para desayunar. Sin embargo, la sangre le seguía hirviendo, como el agua del café. ¡Qué fácil era enamorarse y qué difícil era volver a la normalidad!

Cuando descongeló los cruasanes, los sacó del microondas y los puso en un plato. -

-Algo huele muy bien.

Rukia se sobresaltó tanto que la mermelada que estaba poniendo en los cruasanes saltó en el aire. Ichigo entró en la cocina, recién duchado y con ropa limpia.

-¿Todavía estás aquí?

-Eso creo.

Rukia se lamentó al recordar que se había levantado de la cama sin peinarse o lavarse la cara y con solo una fina camiseta por encima.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó ella, poniendo uno de los cruasanes en otro plato y sacando otra taza.

-Claro.

Al levantar la vista, vio que Ichigo la miraba con una mezcla de pena y deseo que, en cierto modo, la asustó. Sin saber qué decir, le dio el plato y se dirigieron a la mesa del comedor. Ella se sentó con mucho cuidado, consciente de la poca ropa que llevaba. Aquello parecía una estupidez, después de lo que había compartido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, Ichigo parecía haber vuelto a su faceta de buen vecino.

-Entonces, ¿te vas a marchar de nuevo? -preguntó Rukia, intentando no mirar los blancos dientes que asomaban cada vez que él mordía el bollo.

-Le prometí a mi madre que pasaría unos días con ella.

-Eso está bien.

-Vive en una pequeña granja en el Valle de Brisbane, no muy lejos de la presa Somerset.

-Eso solo está a una hora de aquí -dijo Rukia, intentando mantener la compostura.

-Sí, pero no soy exactamente lo que mi madre querría. Siempre tardo mucho en ir a verla. Mi padre murió hace un año y soy hijo único, por lo que debería esforzarme más. Le prometí que pasaría con ella al menos quince días cuando Ren se recuperara. Dentro de poco, tengo unas cuantas misiones más. Rukia asintió mientras asimilaba las noticias. Después de visitar a su madre se iría a viajar por el mundo, olvidándose de ella.

-Eres una chica maravillosa, Rukia -dijo él-. Vaya, eso me ha salido en tono más ñoño de lo que esperaba.

Rukia de repente sintió una oleada de compasión por él. Ichigo había reaccionado como lo hubiera hecho cualquier hombre y en aquellos momentos quería disculparse.

-Ichigo, no importa. Lo entiendo. -¿De verdad?

-Claro. Eres un nómada. No te gusta aferrarte a los lugares. Además, tienes muchas misiones que realizar. Preferirías olvidar que ha ocurrido algo entre nosotros. O, si piensas en ello, será simplemente como algo agradable. No es nada que te pueda atar a mí.

-Aunque sentara la cabeza, yo no sería un buen compañero -dijo él-. Iría de una misión a otra, siempre viajando de acá para allá, buscando una causa que defender.

-Y eso es todo lo que yo significo para ti, ¿verdad? -le espetó Rukia, lamentando inmediatamente lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que tú me consideras solo una de tus personas oprimidas y crees que necesito apoyo. Creías que yo necesitaba que tú me rescataras de Miyako y Kaien como si fueras el Príncipe Valiente y por eso viniste cruzando los mares para rescatar a una doncella en peligro. Pero ahora, ya ha llegado el momento de buscar otros desafíos.

-¡Rukia, por amor de Dios! Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena - afirmó Ichigo, completamente aturdido-. Creo que teníamos un trato, pero no te veo como alguien de quien apiadarme.

Rukia lo miró fijamente e Ichigo apartó la mirada. Luego, ella se levantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana, de espaldas a él.

-De acuerdo. Olvida lo que he dicho -dijo ella, sin volverse-. Parece que no te estoy agradecida por lo que has hecho. Lo que quería decir, Ichigo, es que aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por mí y que entiendo lo que tú sientes. Has hecho lo que un buen vecino haría y ahora tienes que seguir con tu vida. Y yo no tengo intención de atarte a mí solo porque hayamos tenido una aventura.

Ichigo nunca sabría lo que le había costado decir aquellas palabras pero Rukia se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Era por fin una mujer de mundo. Había tenido una aventura con un hombre y era capaz de dejarlo marchar sin una protesta. Al ver que él no respondía, ella se dio la vuelta. En aquel momento, Ichigo se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella para tomarla por los hombros. -Ha sido una noche de lo más agradable, Rukia -dijo él, intentando consolarla. -Creo que es mejor que te vayas -balbució ella, soltándose de él-. Tu madre te está esperando y yo... yo tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. -Entonces, me marcho.

-Te veré en la televisión -le prometió Rukia-. Será divertido decir que conozco a alguien famoso.

Ichigo sonrió de nuevo, de un modo formal y distante. Tal vez ella no era la primera que le decía aquellas palabras.

Rukia no le acompañó a la puerta principal. Desde la puerta de la cocina, contempló cómo Rick salía de la habitación y se marchaba del piso.

Y de la vida de Rukia.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo más tarde subo el otro capítulo que les prometí cuídense…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno como lo prometido es deuda por aquí les dejo otro capítulo y como siempre les agradezco de antemano y si no han leído mis otras adaptaciones se las recomiendo entre ellas esta una mujer a mi medida, el hermano del novio y enamorada del jefe para que también pasen a leerlas ya que están muy buenas.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Una semana más tarde, el teléfono sonó, Rukia estaba preparando un centro de hermosas flores. Además, como siempre en los últimos días, estaba pensando en la maravillosa sonrisa de Ichigo y en su masculina apariencia.

-Fantasías Florales, le atiende Rukia -dijo, respondiendo la llamada.

-Necesito ayuda con una fantasía -replicó la voz.

-¿Eres Ichigo? -preguntó ella, incrédula.

-¿Cómo estás, Rukia?

-Estoy... estoy bien -contestó ella, incrédula-. ¿Dónde estás?

-Sigo en Torrington, en la granja de mi madre.

-Ya veo. Y ¿dices que te hace falta una fantasía?

-Efectivamente. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí.

-Estoy preparando unas flores -respondió Rukia, sentándose en el taburete ya que sentía que le fallaban las piernas-. ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo si no?

-¿Llevas puesto algo rosa? -le preguntó él, con una voz tentadora.

-Ichigo, pareces diferente -dijo Rukia, dispuesta a no dejarse llevar por aquellas palabras. Ella sabía bien que no tenían futuro juntos-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ahora que estoy hablando contigo, sí.

-Entonces -empezó ella, evitando avisarle de que no le hiciera aquello-, ¿de qué clase de fantasía estamos hablando?

-Estaba esperando que quisieras venir conmigo al Baile de la Prensa el viernes de la semana que viene -sugirió él. Rukia se aferró al teléfono, temblando de la cabeza a los pies-. Rukia, ¿estás ahí?

De repente, la fantasía tomó cuerpo y Rukia se vio desfilar con un impresionante vestido delante de los fotógrafos y entrar a una deslumbrante sala de baile.

Aquello significaba que podría cenar y bailar con Ichigo toda la noche y después... Entonces, Rukia recordó la mañana después. Sabía que después de aquella maravilla volvería de nuevo el adiós antes de que Ichigo volviera a marcharse.

-En realidad, la semana que viene estoy muy ocupada -mintió Rukia.

-Creo que un buen gesto se merece otro a cambio. Yo te acompañé la semana pasada.

-Lo siento, Ichigo. Sería maravilloso pero tengo la boda de Kaien y Miyako el sábado que viene. Además, tengo que preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños el viernes, con lo que voy a estar agotada -explicó ella, segura de que no le faltarían voluntarias para acompañarlo.

-Es una pena.

-Lo es, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-Claro que no -respondió él, después de un incómodo silencio en el que Rukia estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión-. Entonces, dale recuerdos de mi parte a la feliz pareja.

-Lo haré. Adiós, Ichigo.

En la tarde del sábado, Rukia llevó las cajas de orquídeas a la casa de Miyako. Esta estaba todavía en la peluquería. Rukia le entregó las cajas a la madre de Miyako, le dio unas sencillas instrucciones y después de darle la enhorabuena, se marchó. Ya no sentía nada por la boda de Kaien con Miyako.

Al volver a la tienda, se sintió aliviada. El resto de las flores se habían mandado a la iglesia y Rukia ya había decorado la sala del banquete. Lo único que tenía que hacer era recoger los restos de flores y cintas que llenaban el almacén.

Entonces, sonó el teléfono.

-Fantasías Florales -respondió Rukia.

-Oh, Rukia. Me alegro tanto de que todavía estés ahí. Por un momento, pensé que ya no te encontraba.

-¿Eres Miyako? ¿Están las flores bien?

-Sí, creo que sí, aunque no he podido mirarlas todavía. Acabo de volver de la peluquería.

-Entonces, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Solo quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien.

-Estoy perfectamente, gracias -respondió Rukia, perpleja.

-Oh, me alegro. Ya me siento mejor.

-Realmente me alegro mucho por tu boda con Kaien -añadió Rukia, sorprendida de que Miyako pudiera sentir remordimientos justo antes de la boda-. Espero que seáis muy felices.

-¿Y no te importa lo de Ichigo?

-¿Lo de Ichigo? -preguntó Rukia, sin entender-. No sé a lo que te refieres. ¿Qué me debería importar de Ichigo?

-Querida -dijo Miyako, riendo-. Pensé que Ichigo era tu novio. Quiero decir, se ha mudado a tu piso y, en nuestra fiesta, se comportó como un tortolito.

-Miyako -le espetó Rukia, sabiendo que la novia estaba a punto de darle una noticia desagradable-. ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? -¿No has visto los periódicos esta mañana? -¿Es que ha salido alguna foto del Baile de la Prensa? -preguntó Rukia, imaginándose lo que Miyako estaba a punto de decirle.

-Efectivamente. Muy reveladora. Yo no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos - canturreó Miyako.

-¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Me llamas por una foto? ¿Es eso todo lo que querías decirme? Por un momento, me habías preocupado.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa que Ichigo haya ido al Baile de la Prensa con Inoue Orihime?

¿La maravillosa modelo rubia, de interminables piernas? ¡Claro que le importaba! - No me preocupa en absoluto.

-Pues en la foto, parecían ser íntimos amigos.

-Miyako, ¿es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-Claro que sí, querida. Es mejor que te deje. Pero me alegro mucho de saber que no estás molesta.

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto de mí -le espetó Rukia-. Espero que los vómitos matinales no te impidan disfrutar de la ceremonia -añadió, colgando el teléfono con fuerza.

¡Miyako era una bruja! Seguro que la foto no era tan íntima como ella le había querido sugerir. Rukia decidió que ni siquiera miraría el periódico e intentó calmarse. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Ichigo y cómo ella había rechazado su invitación.

Con desesperación, asió el periódico y lo hojeó frenéticamente. Al principio, no pudo encontrar lo que estaba buscando pero de repente, vio la foto en la página de sociedad. Ichigo estaba arrebatador con un esmoquin y Orihime se le colgaba del brazo como una rémora lo hace con un tiburón. El minúsculo vestido de la modelo parecía tener un escote más allá del ombligo y dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Muy temblorosa, Rukia leyó el artículo, encabezado por el título Dura misión para el intrépido corresponsal. El reportero relataba que Ichigo había bromeado sobre la belleza que lo acompañaba y había afirmado que solo eran buenos amigos.

Sin embargo, el artículo incluía también detalles de la vida personal de la modelo. Se estaba recuperando de una ruptura traumática con su novio y había encontrado consuelo en los brazos del popular corresponsal de televisión.

Como siempre, concluía la historia, Kurosaki mantiene el secreto y no hizo comentario alguno sobre su reciente aparición en otro acto social con otra belleza.

¿Otra belleza? No le sorprendía pero no podía recordar cuándo había sido la otra aparición de la que hablaba el periódico. Al mirar la foto, se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban muy contentos y relajados, con el brazo de Ichigo rodeando la esbelta cadera de la modelo.

Por el contrario, Rukia se sentía deshecha. Intentó convencerse de que no le importaba que Ichigo hubiera pasado la noche con una de las mujeres más hermosas de Australia. ¿De qué le había servido rechazar la invitación de Ichigo? Si hubiera sabido que él iba a arrojarse en brazos de Inoue Orihime... Era una mujer bellísima, que había sido cortejada por los hombres más ricos del mundo.

Rukia se sentía destrozada, derrotada. ¿Es que no iba a poder seguir con su vida normal sin tener que sufrir por un hombre? No tenía sentido hacerlo por Ichigo. A él no le interesaban las relaciones estables y le había dejado muy claro que solo quería su libertad. Rukia estaba segura de que Orihime podría amar a Ichigo de la despreocupada manera que él quería. Durante las semanas que siguieron, Rukia no supo dónde estaba Ichigo. El único contacto que Tuvo con él fue el documental que hizo desde Camboya. Lo echaron por la televisión y, mientras lo veía, Rukia se aferró a un cojín, sufriendo por verlo. El modo en que se movía, cada gesto e incluso el timbre de la voz le traían lágrimas a los ojos.

Sabía que era una tontería grabar el programa para poder verlo una y otra vez. Solo le haría sufrir. Pero, de todos modos, lo grabó. Además, en los periódicos parecía haber una cantidad interminable de fotos sobre él y Orihime.

Parecía que Orihime estaba acompañando a Ichigo en sus viajes. O, al menos, encontrándose con él en diversos lugares exóticos del planeta para ser el descanso del guerrero.

Desde Bangkok y Tokio llegaron fotos de ellos asistiendo a grandes fiestas. En Singapur, fueron fotografiados cuando iban de compras. Estaban riendo juntos y parecían estar relajados mientras elegían fruta en un mercado. Orihime e Ichigo son inseparables, decía la revista.

Rukia miró la foto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Orihime tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ichigo. Rukia sabía que debía sentirse feliz por Ichigo. Lo mejor para él era buscar una compañera que esperara lo mismo de una relación.

Orihime se adaptaba fácilmente a los cambios de lugar y a la vida en avión. Probablemente, se horrorizaría ante la idea de tener una familia. Y, precisamente de esa humilde pasta se componían los sueños de Rukia.

Unas pocas semanas después, cuando Rukia volvía del mercado de flores a las seis de la mañana, decidió que había llegado el momento de cambiar su vida. Después de dejar sus compras en la tienda, se dirigió a su colección de vídeos y tomó la cinta del programa de Ichigo y lo tiró a la basura. Se sentía vacía pero al menos había sido capaz de desprenderse de él. Ichigo se podía quedar con Inoue. Rukia era una mujer nueva.

Después de tomar un buen desayuno fue a la tienda a prepararla para un nuevo día. Segundos después de abrir, entró la primera clienta. Era una mujer alta, madura, con el pelo de color plata muy bien cortado.

-Hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? -preguntó Rukia.

-Como esta es la tienda Fantasías Florales, tú debes de ser Rukia Madeleine Kuchiki - dijo la mujer, con una afectuosa sonrisa.

-Efectivamente -respondió Rukia, sonriendo también-. Pero me temo que es demasiado pronto y que no me ha dado tiempo a preparar las flores todavía.

-No importa, Madeleine. No quiero comprar flores para hoy pero me gustaría hacer un pedido para una boda.

-Estupendo. Tengo unos álbumes de fotos que muestran todos los arreglos florales que puedo preparar.

-Quiero algo muy tradicional y muy simple -explicó la mujer-. Va a ser una boda en el campo, en mi granja. Está un poco fuera de la ciudad. ¿Crees que eso será problema? A Rukia le encantaban las bodas en el campo. De hecho, era el tipo de boda que había soñado para ella misma. Nunca había hecho encargos fuera de la ciudad pero sería un nuevo desafío. Y algo en lo que distraerse.

-¿Puede darme algunos detalles más? -preguntó Rukia, abriendo su agenda mientras la mujer la miraba con curiosidad-. Necesito comprobar la fecha y lo lejos que está. Además, necesito saber la cantidad y el tipo de flores que desea.

La mujer explicó lo que deseaba. Rukia enseguida se sintió a gusto con aquella clienta. Juntas examinaron los álbumes y charlaron durante un tiempo. Rukia supo enseguida que iba a ser un placer trabajar para aquella señora.

-No hay problema -dijo Rukia-. Ahora, vamos a anotarlo todo.

-Será maravilloso -comentó la mujer, sonriendo mientras Rukia completaba la lista-. Deseo que esta boda sea espléndida y mi hijo me ha hablado muy bien sobre tu habilidad con las flores. Él me dijo que viniera a verte.

-¿De verdad? ¿Conozco a su hijo? -preguntó Rukia, dándose cuenta de que no había completado el nombre-. Lo siento, no recuerdo su nombre.

-Me llamo Masaki Kurosaki.

-Masaki Kurosaki -repitió Rukia, rompiendo la punta del lápiz.

-Conoces a mi hijo Ichigo, ¿verdad?

Rukia empezó a atar cabos y se recriminó en silencio por no haberlo comprendido antes. Aquello significaba que Ichigo se iba a casar. Rukia se sintió enferma y se lamentó de haber accedido a hacer el trabajo antes de saber para quién se trataba.

-Gracias, señora Kurosaki -concluyó, a duras penas, Rukia.

-Gracias a ti, Madeleine -replicó la mujer-. Aquí tienes un mapa que te ayudará a encontrarnos. Ichigo se va a alegrar mucho de que te haya convencido para realizar este trabajo.

Rukia asintió y forzó una sonrisa. Entonces, la madre de Ichigo tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir de la tienda.

-¿Cómo está Ichigo? -preguntó Rukia.

-Está bien. Está todavía en Singapur. Ya sabes cómo es. Nunca está mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. No sé cómo va a llevar lo de sentar la cabeza cuando le llegue la hora.

Rukia no le pidió a la señora Kurosaki que especificara a lo que se refería exactamente pero estaba segura de que se refería a su boda. Y no le quedaba ninguna duda respecto a quién era la novia: Inoue Orihime.

Cuando la madre de Ichigo salió de la tienda, Rukia se derrumbó. Le parecía imposible que solo una hora antes se hubiese jurado que podría quitarse a Ichigo de la cabeza y que en aquellos momentos se hubiese comprometido a preparar su boda.

El destino era cruel con ella. ¿Es que lo único que la vida le deparaba era preparar las bodas de sus antiguos romances? ¿Cuánta mala suerte podría llegar a tener? Estaba claro que se trataba de la boda de Ichigo. Él le había dicho a Rukia que era hijo único. Y la señora Kurosaki no se iba a tomar tantas molestias por alguien que no fuera de su familia.

Le sorprendía el hecho de que Inoue Orihime se conformara con una boda tan sencilla, pero eso era lo que les pasaba algunas veces a los famosos. Deseaban tener, solo por un día, la intimidad de la que no disfrutaban habitualmente. Rukia había empezado el día tan segura de sí misma y todo su entusiasmo se había hecho pedazos. ¿Cómo podía volverle a pasar todo aquello una segunda vez? Mientras llevaba las flores al almacén y preparaba la tienda, Rukia se dio cuenta de que se sentía terriblemente desilusionada con Ichigo. Se había quejado de la forma en la que Kaien la había tratado y él había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse tan disgustada. Ichigo nunca le había prometido nada más que una amistad. Se repitió aquella verdad una y otra vez. Su sueño romántico se había desvanecido otra vez.

Ichigo no era su prometido. Ni siquiera había andado cerca. No tenía por qué llorar como si él la hubiera dejado plantada en el altar. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, anunciando la llegada de otro cliente, Rukia sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a volver a la realidad.

Tres semanas después, cuando Rukia conducía su furgoneta hacia el valle de Brisbane, no se sentía mucho mejor. No había querido dejarle a nadie el encargo de llevar aquellas flores y estaba segura de que le iba a doler lo que vería al llegar a la granja.

Muy dentro de ella, sabía perfectamente por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Ichigo la había animado a demostrarle a Kaien y Miyako que no le importaba. Rukia estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo con la boda de Ichigo. Una vez más, tendría que ponerse por encima de la situación. Le mostraría a Ichigo lo fuerte que era. O moriría en el intento.

Cuando la pequeña furgoneta entró en la granja, Rukia vio a Ichigo bajando a toda prisa los escalones del porche. Ella apretó los dientes y saltó del asiento del conductor para abrir las puertas de atrás de la furgoneta.

-Hola -dijo Ichigo, al llegar a su lado-. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Hola, Ichigo -respondió ella, sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Dónde quieres que las ponga? -preguntó Rukia con frialdad, señalando las flores que había dentro de la furgoneta.

-En la galería -respondió Ichigo, algo sorprendido por lo distante que ella se mostraba-. Espera, déjame que te ayude.

-Es mejor que vayas a prepararte, Ichigo -le espetó ella-. Estoy segura de que tienes mucho que hacer. Yo me las puedo arreglar sola. ¿Cómo te crees que las he metido en la furgoneta?

-¿Te ocurre algo, Rukia? -preguntó Ichigo, mirándola estupefacto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Perdóname si me equivoco pero me parece que estás algo arisca. Y tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto. Bueno, sigues tan guapa como siempre pero, ¿has perdido peso?

-Tal vez.

-Déjame ayudarte de todos modos -insistió él-. Hasta que empiece la ceremonia no tengo nada que hacer.

-Pues entonces sí que tendrás que hacer -le espetó Rukia, poniéndole en los brazos un ramo de rosas rojas con tremendas espinas.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que una vez que empiece la ceremonia, serás el centro de atención -dijo ella, repitiendo la maniobra con un ramo de rosas blancas.

-No creo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no crees? -preguntó Rukia, con un ramo de rosas amarillas en las manos-. No creo que se pueda evitar ser el centro de atención en una boda siendo el novio.

-¿El novio? ¿Qué novio?

-Por el amor de Dios, Ichigo. Esto es una boda,¿no? -Claro.

-Es tu boda. -No.

-Entonces, evidentemente... -dijo Rukia, deteniéndose en seco. Ichigo la miraba, fascinado. Entonces, ella se sonrojó y abrió mucho los ojos-. ¿Que no es tu boda?

-No -respondió él, sonriendo. Rukia sintió como si se mareara y se tambaleó un poco-. Ten cuidado, Rukia. Creo que no te encuentras bien.

-No, estoy bien, Ichigo -le aseguró ella, sonriendo-. Sinceramente, no me hacía mucha gracia traer las flores para tu boda...

-¿Mi boda? ¡Dios santo, Rukia! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Rukia se encogió de hombros y se volvió para sacar más flores de la furgoneta. -Es mejor que saquemos todas las flores del calor -musitó ella.

-¿Por qué creíste que me iba a casar? -insistió Ichigo, cuando iban hacia la casa-. Ya sabes que soy alérgico a ese estado civil. Además, ¿cómo diablos pudiste creer que yo iba a hacer lo mismo que tu antiguo prometido?

-Supongo que me precipité en sacar conclusiones -admitió Rukia, algo avergonzada-. Entonces, ¿quién se va a casar?

-Mi madre -respondió Ichigo, sonriendo-. Tú... no te habrás puesto enferma solo por pensar que yo me iba a casar, ¿verdad? -añadió él, con un aspecto algo aturdido y con una voz emocionada.

Entonces, de repente, se acercó a ella y, sin importarle que estuviera a punto de aplastar las flores, la besó. Y Rukia, sin pensárselo, respondió a aquel beso del mundo en el que lo había estado soñando desde hacía semanas.

Cuando Ichigo la soltó, Rukia sabía que se había sonrojado. Durante un momento, él la mantuvo sujeta por la barbilla, como si estuviera asimilando todas las facciones del rostro de Rukia.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas -dijo ella. Enseguida, se concentró en las flores-. No les ha pasado nada. Entonces, ¿tu madre se va a casar?

-Sí. Después de diez años de viudedad ha accedido a casarse con un viejo admirador, Ryukken Ishida. Ven a conocerlos.

Mientras seguía a Ichigo dentro de la casa, Rukia sintió que el corazón le estallaba de felicidad. No es que aquello cambiara nada sobre su relación con él y en el hecho de que Ichigo fuera un trotamundos.

Masaki, se acercó a ella con los brazos extendidos en señal de bienvenida. Detrás de ella, estaba un hombre alto con una bondadosa sonrisa.

-Hola, querida -dijo la madre de Ichigo alegremente mientras este la presentaba a su futuro padrastro-. ¡Qué flores tan maravillosas! Va a ser solo una boda íntima pero quiero que sea muy especial. Rukia, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

-No hay por qué darlas. Necesitaba un cambio de rutina -replicó Rukia, con genuino entusiasmo.

-Puedes ponerlas encima de la mesa -le indicó Masaki-. Mi amiga me va a ayudar a transformar esta vieja galería.

-A mí también me encantaría ayudar -se ofreció Rukia.

-Eso sería estupendo -dijo Ichigo.

-Si no te importa, querida -añadió Masaki.

-Tengo el ramo y las flores para el ojal en el pequeño frigorífico que tengo en la furgoneta. Voy a por ellos. Había sido un cambio tan grande llegar allí y descubrir que no era Ichigo el que iba a casarse que necesitaba un momento de soledad para calmarse. Sin embargo, cuando estaba metiendo las manos en la furgoneta, unas manos le agarraron por la cintura.

-Rukia -susurró Ichigo, con la voz llena de deseo.

-Ichigo -dijo ella, dándose la vuelta. Él aprovechó para tomarla por la cintura-, tu madre está esperando...

-Está ocupada con las rosas en este momento -musitó él, estrechándola contra su pecho-. Necesito otro beso, Rukia...

-¿Otro? -preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

-Sí. Te necesito. Ha pasado tanto tiempo... A pesar de que Rukia no podía dejar de pensar en Orihime, no preguntó por ella al ver la forma en la que él la miraba. En el momento en el que él la besó, Rukia se dio cuenta de que aquel beso le haría mucho más difícil desprenderse de él sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo, pareció saltar tanta magia entre ellos que a Rukia le pareció que todo podía hacerse realidad si ella estaba en brazos de Ichigo.

-Dulce Rukia -murmuró Ichigo, con los ojos llenos de deseo. Rukia sintió la pasión crecer dentro de ella al sentir que él la besaba una vez más. Ichigo la estrechaba con fuerza, acariciándola de un modo que ella deseó que fuera eterno.

Y, efectivamente, parecía que él no tenía intención de soltarla. Poco a poco, la llevó hasta un lateral de la furgoneta para que no les vieran desde la casa. Ella levantó la cara y entreabrió los labios para que él volviera a besarla.

-Te quedarás esta noche, ¿verdad? -susurró él, acercando los labios a los de ella.

-¿No estás ya comprometido? Los periódicos han estado llenos de fotos con tu nueva conquista.

-¿Te refieres a Inoue? -preguntó Ichigo-. Si le añades otros siete centímetros a Miyako, tienes una copia de Inoue. Creo que finalmente se dio por enterada en Singapur. No es mi tipo. Entonces -insistió, besándole la punta de la nariz-.

¿Vas a quedarte?

-¿No le importará a tu madre? -preguntó Rukia, con el corazón a punto de estallarle.

-Tengo treinta y dos años, Rukia. No tengo que pedirle permiso a mi madre. Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Por favor, quédate -dijo él. Acercándose aún más a ella para tentarle con sus caderas.

-¿Cómo puedo negarme si me lo pides de ese modo?

Ichigo sonrió y mordisqueó la oreja, besándola luego por todas partes.

-Mmm, perdonadme -Ryukken, tras una oportuna tosecilla a sus espaldas.

-¿Ishida? -preguntó Ichigo, levantando la mirada. -Lo siento, hijo -musitó el hombre-. Masaki me ha enviado a ver si necesitabais una mano para llevar las flores. Creo que ahí arriba también estaba molestando.

Ichigo soltó a Rukia, tras guiñarle un ojo en un gesto de complicidad. Algo avergonzada, Rukia se apresuró a abrir la puerta del frigorífico.

-Vamos a ver. Ryukken -dijo ella, con la voz más seria que pudo-. Aquí tengo unas cosas bastante delicadas así que nos vendrá bien que nos ayudes. Rukia le entregó cuatro preciosos ramitos de flores para e] ojal y el delicado bouquet de Masaki.

-La última vez que me casé -confesó Ryukken, muy emocionado-, no colaboré en los preparativos. Solo aparecí cuando me dijeron y dejé que me cazaran. Es mucho más bonito verlo todo desde dentro.

-Disfrútalo todo lo que puedas -dijo Ichigo, riendo-. Estoy seguro de que mi madre se asegurará de que no te vuelvas a casar.

-Eso espero -replicó el hombre, riendo-. Tal vez Masaki pueda empezar a planear vuestra boda a continuación.

Rukia contuvo el aliento y miró de reojo a Ichigo Vio que él forzaba una sonrisa.

-Creo que mi madre sabe que yo no soy de los que se casan -afirmó Ichigo.

* * *

**Bueno actualizare hasta la otra semana espero sigan leyendo**

**nos vemos**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola en verdad chicas muchas gracias por leer esta adaptación hoy publicare dos capítulos ya cada vez se acerca el final, espero que sigan leyendo la historia también me gustaría que pasaran por otro fic que estoy haciendo que se llama "el malo", y comente que tal ven la historia sin más que decir les dejo un capítulo de esta historia muy hermosa

* * *

**UN NOVIO PRESTADO**

**Título original :Borrowed Bachelor**

CAPÍTULO 7

CREO que, en el fondo, soy una verdadera persona de campo -afirmó Rukia, apoyada sobre la barandilla de la galería, mientras contemplaban la puesta de sol, Ichigo , que estaba a su lado, contempló cómo ella acariciaba el ramo de novia de su madre. Cuando Masaki tiró el ramo, justo antes de marcharse de luna de miel, lo había hecho de un modo algo descarado hacia dónde estaba Rukia. Todos habían aplaudido e incluso algunos hombres le habían dado a Ichigo una palmada en la espalda.

-Ha sido una de las bodas más bonitas que he visto -dijo Rukia-. Me ha encantado que haya sido tan informal y tu madre parecía tan contenta, lo mismo que Ryukken.

-Gracias por ayudarnos. No creo que nadie hubiera esperado que trabajaras tanto. Me dijeron que en la cocina eras un terremoto.

-Me gusta hacerlo.

-¿Que te gusta ir a por platos y llevarlos? ¿Y cargar el lavavajillas? -preguntó él, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Hay otras cosas que me gustan más -susurró ella, besando la palma de la mano de él. Ichigo suspiró. Parecía pensativo y no un hombre que estuviera a punto de pasar una romántica velada con su pareja. ¿Qué le había pasado al seductor Ichigo de por la mañana?

-¿Te gustaría ver la granja antes de que oscurezca?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Rukia, sorprendida-. ¿Tenemos tiempo? ¿Es muy grande esta propiedad?

-Hoy en día no mucho -respondió Ichigo-. Mi madre vendió mucha tierra después de que mi padre muriera. Venga, nos llevaremos una camioneta. Tras dejar el ramo de flores en la barandilla. Se montaron en una vieja camioneta. Había tantos baches en el camino que, de vez en cuando, ella no podía evitar caerse contra él.

-Me temo que este camión, como toda la finca, está un poco descuidado. Mi madre se encarga de mantener la casa, pero el resto de la propiedad se está llenando de matojos.

-¿Y Ryukken? ¿Tiene él algún plan para la granja?

-No, Ryukken era contable, pero ya se ha retirado. No sabría ni qué hacer con un tractor. Y creo que está asustado del ganado.

-Es una pena. Entonces, ¿qué planes tienen?

-Van a viajar por Europa durante los próximos tres meses. Eso es lo que Ryukken quiere hacer, viajar y divertirse. Él cree que es mejor mudarse a un apartamento a la ciudad pero a mi madre no le parece demasiado bien la idea.

-Estoy segura de que se merecen más diversión y menos responsabilidades pero es una pena por toda esta tierra. Estamos llegando al verano y todo esto corre peligro de sufrir incendios, porque está muy seca.

-Tienes mucha razón. No había pensado en los incendios.

-Pues deberías hacerlo, Ichigo. Cada verano mientras estuve en la universidad, solía trabajar de voluntaria con la brigada de bomberos que había donde vivían mis padres y sé muy bien lo que son los incendios. Hay que tomar precauciones. - Tendría que hacer algo. Y pronto. -No quiero que te alarmes pero ya es casi verano y las temperaturas empezarán a subir más y más.

Ichigo asintió y Rukia se maldijo por haber empezado aquella conversación en lo que ella creía que iba a ser un romántico paseo. Obviamente con el tema de los incendios, había hecho pedazos sus impulsos románticos.

-Me marcho a Hong Kong el lunes -dijo Ichigo, cuando se estaban acercando a la casa-. El trabajo solo debería llevarme dos semanas. Sé que es arriesgarme un poco pero tendré que rezar para que haya alguna tormenta que mantenga la tierra húmeda hasta que yo regrese.

-Yo puedo acercarme los fines de semana -se ofreció Rukia, a quien le encantaba el campo.

-Si estás libre y te apetece hacerlo, te estaría muy agradecido. Pero debería empezar a pensar en un guardes. Me temo que mi madre y Ryukken han estado demasiado preocupados con la boda como para prestar atención a esos temas. Lo único que han hecho es pedirles a los vecinos que echen un vistazo de vez en cuando.

Al llegar a la casa, Ichigo detuvo el coche cerca de los escalones de entrada. Rukia se bajó del vehículo, intentando comprender la actitud despreocupada de Masaki y Ryukken, a pesar de la excitación de la boda. Ella siempre había cuidado mucho de su negocio fuera cual fuera su estado emocional.

-Esta tierra es buena tanto para cosechas como para el ganado -musitó ella, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Rukia?

-En un posible guardes.

-¿Has pensado en alguien?

-Tal vez... ¿No te lo imaginas?

Al llegar a la cocina, Rukia se puso a llenar la cafetera de agua.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un acertijo? ¿Me estás diciendo que los dos conocemos a alguien que sería un guardes ideal para la granja de mi madre?

-Eso es.

-Me temo que no tengo ni la menor idea.

-Creo que Ren podría estar interesado.

-¿Ren? ¿Renji Abarai? ¿Mi fotógrafo?

-Bueno, ya sabes las ganas que tiene de cultivar sus propios productos para venderlos.

-¿De verdad?

-Igual que su abuelo.

-Renji Abarai es un estupendo camarógrafo de televisión. Ha ganado premios por sus fotografías y películas por todo el mundo. ¿De dónde se te ha ocurrido la idea de que querría atarse a un pequeño trozo de tierra y cultivar verduras? –preguntó Ichigo, rascándose la cabeza.

-Él mismo me dijo que es eso lo que le gustaría hacer. El accidente le ha dado la oportunidad de pensar en su futuro. Eso es lo que siempre ha querido: cultivar verduras. Y esta tierra está muy cerca de Brisbane. Tendría mucho trabajo, pero...

-¿Y eso te lo dijo él? -insistió Ichigo, incrédulo-. ¿De verdad te dijo que su sueño es tener un rancho?

-Sí, me lo dijo en el hospital. -He vivido y he trabajado con ese hombre durante diez años. Le considero uno de mis mejores amigos y te cuenta, en cinco minutos que pasas con él, su deseo más íntimo.

-Yo no iría tan lejos -dijo Rukia, dándole una taza de café.

-Rukia, eres un pequeño milagro -afirmó él, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de ella-. Mi madre tenía razón. Ella me dijo que tú eras muy especial. -Eso no es cierto -respondió Rukia, riendo-. Además, tampoco se puede decir que haya conseguido un milagro. ¡Dios mío! Me haces parecer una santa -añadió ella, sentándose en el regazo de Ichigo-. Te puedo asegurar que no hay nada de santidad en lo que estoy pensando.

-Y a mí, todo lo que se me ocurre, es hacerte el amor -confesó él, cerrando los ojos.

-Eso me parece muy bien -susurró Rukia inclinándose sobre él para besarle los párpados-. En eso nos entendemos. Rukia deslizó la boca algo más abajo, oportunidad que aprovechó Ichigo para besarla. Lo hizo con desesperación, abrazándose a ella con total abandono. Ella, feliz, se dejó llevar. Aquello era lo que había estado deseando todo el día desde que descubrió que Ichigo no era el que se casaba. Mientras Masaki y Ryukken intercambiaban los votos, Rukia no había podido olvidar las palabras de renji en el hospital. Él había afirmado que Ichigo estaba perdiendo una batalla en la que acabaría reconociendo sus sentimientos por ella.

-Deja que lo haga yo -susurró Rukia, al ver que Ichigo estaba intentando quitarle la camisa-. A mí se me da mejor -añadió. Sin embargo, entonces notó que él le aferraba la mano.

-Rukia, no lo hagas. Espera. No deberíamos. ¡Dios! Rukia, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta ahora -dijo ella.

-Me estaba comportando de un modo tremendamente egoísta.

-¿Egoísta? -repitió ella, muy asombrada-. A mí no me lo parece. A mí también me gusta hacer esto que estábamos haciendo, ¿sabes?

-No. Rukia, no estoy hablando de ser egoísta físicamente. Yo estaba pensando en el futuro.

-¿Qué estás intentando decirme? -preguntó ella, levantándose. A pesar de que ya habían hablado de aquello antes, se temía lo peor.

-Tú te mereces mucho más de lo que yo te puedo ofrecer, Rukia.

-¿Y qué te he pedido yo? -le gritó ella-. Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada. Yo... yo solo quiero estar contigo.

-Eso es lo que quieres ahora pero, ¿y en el futuro? Tú te mereces mucho más. Tú necesitas una bonita cocina y unos hijos en la cuna con un hombre del que puedas depender y que esté cerca para lo que tú necesites... -susurró él mientras Rukia se preguntaba cómo podía saber qué era eso lo que ella quería-. Tu misión en la vida es crear un hermoso y acogedor hogar para un hombre afortunado y poder amarlo y cuidarlo y a vuestros hijos.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que no había razón para negarlo. Una de las cualidades que lo hacía tan especial era el hecho de que la entendía tan bien. Ichigo siempre había podido leer sus sentimientos como en un libro abierto. Por eso se había enamorado de él.

Cuando comprendió la verdad de sus sentimientos, se llevó las manos a la cara. Amaba a Ichigo Kurosaki con una profundidad que la asustaba.

-Lo siento, Rukia -dijo él, tomándola por los hombros-. Por eso te decía que soy egoísta. Te quiero con mis condiciones y no con las tuyas. Yo no tengo tiempo para crear un hogar. Estoy siempre de acá para allá, arriesgándome. No creo que sea un mundo que pueda compartir contigo.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, Ichigo -replicó Rukia, soltándose de él para ir a dónde había dejado la taza de café-. Y me parece que tu madre ha comprendido muy bien lo que los dos queremos.

-Mi madre me avisó de que no te hiciera daño. Y me recordó que pensara lo que quería de la vida. -Tiene razón. Me imagino que lo único que podemos hacer es afrontar la verdad, Ichigo. Tenemos dos caminos. Podemos tener una relación, aunque no sea muy profunda. Eso no me importa. La segunda opción es que me vaya a mi casa ahora y no nos volvamos a ver -le espetó Rukia, sorprendida de haber podido decir aquellas palabras-. En ese caso, no cambiará el hecho de que vendré durante las dos próximas semanas para asegurarme de que la granja está bien.

Creo que deberías llamar a Renji y ver si está interesado. Entonces -añadió ella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-, ¿qué decides?

-Creo que debo de ser un idiota -dijo él por fin, tras una larga y tensa pausa-, pero creo que es mejor que te vayas, Rukia. No quiero perderte pero tengo tanto miedo que te prometería cosas que no puedo cumplir.

-Siempre estarías echando de menos la emoción y el peligro -aseguró ella, sintiendo que le fallaban las piernas.

-Eso es más que probable -afirmó él, acercándose a Rukia para abrazarla. Sin embargo, ella se apartó.

-Prefiero que no me toques.

Ichigo dejó caer las manos a los lados y sacudió la cabeza. Rukia vio que él estaba sufriendo pero ella no podía ayudarlo igual que él no podía ayudarla a ella.

Entonces, ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta de la cocina.

-Adiós, Ichigo -susurró antes de marcharse.

Dos semanas más tarde, renji recibía a Rukia con los brazos abiertos en la granja de la madre de Ichigo.

-Eres un milagro, Rukia. Yo nunca hubiera creído que un hombre pudiera tener tanta suerte.

-Supongo que eso significa que eres feliz aquí, ¿no?

-Estoy encantado. Ven a tomar una taza de té. Ya está preparado. Renji la condujo a la cocina. Al ver la acogedora habitación, Rukia sintió una inmensa pena por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular lo que sentía y tomarse el té que Renji le ofrecía. Dos semanas atrás había salido de allí como si se fuera a cumplir una terrible sentencia para el resto de sus días. Y desde entonces no había podido comer ni dormir adecuadamente.

-Nunca te podré agradecer lo suficiente que utilizaras tus dotes de persuasión con Ichigo para que me dejara a cargo de la granja.

-Mis dotes de persuasión no sirvieron de nada -dijo ella automáticamente-. Ichigo y yo nunca hemos sido nada más que amigos.

-¿Y a ti te basta con eso? -preguntó Renji, sin dejar de mirarla. -Claro -mintió ella.

-Ese hombre es un idiota. -Mira. Yo solo he venido aquí a echar un vistazo a la finca -dijo Rukia, sabiendo que aquello era algo más de lo que podía soportar-. Me preocupa el hecho de que los cortafuegos se han tapado con la vegetación. Ya es casi verano y, en esta época del año, hay mucho peligro de incendios.

-Tienes razón. Toda precaución es poca -afirmó Ren-. Los incendios pueden saltar en cualquier sitio. Yo me encargué de informar sobre los incendios en Victoria y en el sur y no lo podré olvidar nunca. Murieron setenta y dos personas y se perdieron dos mil casas. Probablemente, ha sido el peor desastre que he tenido que filmar. Y he visto unos cuantos.

-Me daré una vuelta hoy y luego regresaré un día con mi hermano para limpiar los cortafuegos con un tractor.

-¿Tú sabes cómo hacer eso?

-Claro, Ren. No me mires de esa manera. Yo crecí en una granja. ¿Tienes las llaves de la camioneta?

-Perdona -dijo Renji, al oír que empezaba a sonar el teléfono-. Voy a contestar.

¿Ichigo? Me alegro de hablar contigo. ¿Estás todavía en Hong Kong?

Ren no dejaba de mirar a Rukia. Ella se sentó, sintiendo un tremendo nudo en la garganta. Aunque lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo, le atenazaba la curiosidad. Y estuvo escuchando hasta el final de la conversación.

-Claro. Yo me encuentro como en mi casa, amigo -decía Ren-. Esta granja de tu madre es maravillosa. ¿Los incendios? -añadió, después de una pausa-. Eso es lo malo. Toda la costa este está en alerta. Ya ha habido tres incendios de importancia en Victoria. Han muerto tres personas. Es terrible, Rukia está muy preocupada por la granja... ¿Rukia? Claro que la he visto Está aquí ahora.

¿Quieres hablar con ella?

-¡No! -gritó Rukia, haciéndole gestos a renji.

Sin embargo, por los gestos de Ren, parecía que Ichigo tenía las mismas ganas que ella.

-Ella está planeando en venir a trabajar con su hermano pequeño. Van a ponerse a limpiar los cortafuegos con un tractor. No, no es demasiado pronto. El mercurio sube aquí a cada segundo. Y no hay señal de lluvias. Yo les ayudaría pero no creo que esté en forma para ese tipo de trabajo todavía.

Se produjo una nueva pausa mientras Ren escuchaba a Ichigo. Rukia bebió un sorbo de té y se tomó una galleta de las que Renji le había sacado.

-Sí -dijo de nuevo Ren-. Esa mujer es maravillosa -añadió, sonriéndola mientras hablaba-. Entonces, dime amigo, ¿qué está pasando entre vosotros? Me parece sentir problemas.

-¡Ren no te metas en esto! -gritó Rukia. Ichigo le debía de haber dicho algo parecido porque Renji se puso a sacudir la cabeza como en señal de desacuerdo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Ichigo! Creo que deberías hacer que te examinaran la cabeza. ¿Cómo puedes rechazar a ese ángel? No volverás a conocer nunca a otra mujer como Rukia.

La respuesta que Renji recibió del otro lado de la línea debió de ser explosiva por que el hombre se limitó a dar un gruñido de impaciencia antes de colgar.

-Antes de que tú también me regañes, déjame que me recupere de la que me acaban de echar -dijo Renji, al ver que Rukia se ponía de pie. -Si me das la llave de la camioneta -dijo

Rukia, que no quería hablar de Ichigo Kurosaki-, iré a echar un vistazo. Pero tengo que volver pronto a la ciudad.

Renji cruzó la cocina, cojeando visiblemente y le dio una llave.

-No pierdas la esperanza todavía, Rukia. A nuestro Ichigo le resulta imposible ver el bosque entero entre los árboles.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Renji? -preguntó Rukia, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-No es que quiera decir algo, Rukia. Es que sé algo.

-¿El qué?

-Mi famoso amigo no es tan listo como él cree. Normalmente es muy tranquilo, sea cuál sea la crisis que esté afrontando. Pero ahora está más nervioso que el rabo de un perro. Es evidente que está enamorado de ti.

-¡Déjalo ya, Renji! ¡Te lo suplico! -exclamó Rukia antes de salir corriendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por sus reviews como mencione este es el capítulo prometido, actualizare hasta la otra semana si me queda tiempo libre lo hare pronto espero les guste y también lean mis otros fics que están muy interesantes "una mujer a mi medida", "el hermano del novio", "enamorada del jefe" y "el malo"

**UN NOVIO PRESTADO**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL :BORROWED BACHELOR**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

LOS incendios estallaron por todo el país. Todos los periódicos y los noticiarios de televisión hablaban de ellos sin parar.

Rangiku pudo trabajar algunas horas extras en la tienda para que Rukia pudiera acercarse a la granja y limpiar los cortafuegos. Sin embargo, se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Los incendios ya habían empezado a producirse en la zona de Brisbane.

Lo que le preocupaba a Rukia en especial era que no hubiera habido fuegos de importancia en la región desde hacía algún tiempo, con lo que había gran cantidad de hojas secas y ramas. La ola de calor en la zona de Brisbane hacía la situación más difícil todavía.

Sentada en los escalones de entrada a la granja, se tomó una taza de té con Ren.

-La brigada de bomberos está pidiendo ayuda a los voluntarios -dijo Rukia-. Creo que debería unirme a ellos.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Renji-. Ichigo nunca me lo perdonaría si te dejara hacerlo.

-Ichigo no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¿Sabes que le han pedido que vuelva para cubrir la historia de los fuegos?

-No, no lo sabía –respondió Rukia, agarrando la taza con fuerza para evitar que le temblaran las manos-. He recibido entrenamiento específico en las brigadas locales de bomberos. En eso son muy estrictos pero, aparentemente, necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir en estos momentos. Solo me llamarían para los incendios en este distrito.

-Ya veo por la mirada que te noto en los ojos que es inútil intentar convencerte para que no lo hagas -dijo Ren, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Efectivamente. Y me marcho a ayudar en cuanto me acabe de tomar este té. Aquella tarde, Rukia se estaba preguntando si era muy sensato lo de irse corriendo a apagar fuegos. Nunca se había sentido más cansada en toda su vida.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, los ojos le picaban del humo y tenía la boca seca del polvo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Rukia se quitó el casco y se quitó las bombonas de agua de los hombros. Entonces, se dejó caer sobre la tierra y bebió un poco de agua. Cada poro de su piel le pedía un baño. Sin embargo, el descanso fue corto. El capataz se acercó a ella y al resto de los agotados voluntarios.

-Hay un fuego enorme entre la carretera a Jeffries y la autopista. Quieren que vayamos enseguida. Necesitan todos los retenes disponibles. Rukia ahogó una protesta. Le parecía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni para ponerse de pie. Llevaba toda la semana al límite, ocupándose de la tienda, de la granja y de los fuegos.

Además, estaba Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia había hecho todo lo posible para centrarse en el día a día y olvidarse de Ichigo. Sin embargo, aquel día le había resultado imposible. Intentar olvidarse de Ichigo le gastaba la poca energía que tenía en sus reservas mentales. Tal vez no importara que le ocurriera algo terrible aquel día. Rukia sentía que no tenía mucho por lo que vivir.

Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar del fuego, Rukia tuvo poco tiempo para pensar. A los veinte minutos de su llegada se desató un infierno. Rukia había vuelto al retén a llenar su depósito de agua cuando los gritos de alarma estallaron detrás de ella. Al darse la vuelta, vio una enorme muralla de fuego alzarse a unos doscientos metros del lugar en el que estaban. Durante algunos segundos, el pánico le impidió reaccionar. No podía recordar nada de lo que había que hacer en aquellos casos. Los hombres corrían hacia ella, intentando escapar del fuego. Rukia tragó saliva, intentando mojar así la seca garganta. De repente, supo inmediatamente lo que debía hacer. Tenía que recoger a los hombres y llevarlos a un claro. El calor era terrible. Rukia intentó abrir la puerta del camión pero se le escapó un grito al sentir la intensa quemazón del ardiente metal. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para preocuparse del dolor físico. Encendió el motor y movió el camión hasta alcanzar a los hombres. Pareció una eternidad el tiempo que pasó hasta que todos se subieron. El humo había hecho estragos e incluso Rukia sentía que le costaba respirar.

Todo eran gritos a su alrededor. Rukia pisó el acelerador, atravesando a ciegas la cortina de humo en busca de un claro. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en escapar del monstruo que se avecinaba sobre ellos.

-Puedes detenerte ahora, Rukia -le gritó alguien desde atrás-. Utilizaremos las mangueras del camión para ver si podemos apagarlo. Buena suerte a todos. El espeso humo y las llamas los rodeaban. Entonces, Rukia creyó oír el sonido de un helicóptero. Al mirar por el parabrisas vio la nave sobrevolando la zona que había encima de ellos.

-¡Malditos periodistas! -gritó alguien-. Ayudarían más si bajaran aquí con nosotros.

Casi era imposible respirar. Las quemaduras de las manos de Rukia eran insoportables. Ella se estaba empezando a marear. Lo último que Rukia pudo pensar antes de que las rojas y abrasadoras llamas los rodearan y ella perdiera el conocimiento fue si Ichigo estaría en aquel helicóptero.

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¿Me oyes?

¿Quién la estaba llamado? Rukia oía su nombre pero la voz parecía venir desde muy lejos. Ella intentó responder pero no pudo pronunciar ningún sonido. La garganta le dolía y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

-¡Rukia, cariño! Soy yo, Ichigo.

¿Ichigo? Ella se esforzó por abrir los ojos pero no podía distinguir nada, así que los cerró.

-Gracias a Dios. ¡Está viva! -oyó que Ichigo decía.

¿Dónde estaba Ichigo? Tal vez debería incorporarse. Una terrible sensación le saltó de las manos y oyó a alguien gemir de dolor. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era ella la que gemía.

-Cuidado con las manos. Están seriamente quemadas -dijo una voz diferente.

De repente, Rukia empezó a recordar el fuego... y el terror... el camión...

-Saquémosla de aquí -dijo Ichigo de nuevo-. ¿Con qué podemos cubrirle las manos? Rukia sintió que alguien le envolvía suavemente las manos mientras que un hombre la levantaba. Tenía que ser Ichigo. No sabía cómo pero sintió que era él.

Entonces, él se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició la mejilla con los labios.

-Vas a ponerte bien, Rukia -le susurró-. No te preocupes. Te sacaremos de aquí en un suspiro.

Lentamente, ella abrió los ojos. Sí, era el rostro familiar de Ichigo. Ella intentó hablar.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí? -preguntó, antes de romper a toser.

-No hables -le ordenó-. Tranquila. Ya te lo contaré todo más tarde. Vamos a meterte en el helicóptero.

Mientras él la transportaba al helicóptero, Rukia sintió el aire fresco dándole en la cara. Ella respiró con avidez y le hizo sentirse mejor. Cuando la subieron al helicóptero, Rukia oyó voces a su alrededor. Entonces distinguió la voz de su capataz.

-Yo diría que sufre de agotamiento por el calor y tiene quemaduras en las manos - dijo el hombre-. Pero nos ha salvado la vida.

-Pensamos que nos había llegado la hora. -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Todos estábamos muy ocupados intentando sofocar el fuego. Rukia era la que más cerca estaba del camión. Cuando explotó esa bola de fuego, ella salió corriendo hacia el camión y nos lo acercó justo a tiempo. Menos mal que pensó muy rápido.

-Menudas agallas.

-¿Y las manos? ¿Cómo se las quemó? -oyó que Ichigo preguntaba.

-Fue al abrir la puerta del conductor. Pero no lo dudó ni un instante. Rukia abrió los ojos y vio a Ichigo. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

-Ésta es mi chica -murmuró él tiernamente, apartándole a ella el pelo de los ojos-. Siempre ayudando a los demás.

Entonces, el helicóptero arrancó y se levantó del suelo. Rukia volvió a cerrar los ojos. Le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse y le era imposible entender la emoción y la preocupación que había visto en los ojos de Ichigo.

¿Por qué estaba Ichigo allí? Rukia estaba confusa. Se sentía como presa en un juego de ordenador, corriendo por interminables pasillos y estando cerca de la muerte. De vez en cuando, un recuerdo le asaltaba, dejándola más confusa que antes. Lo que más recordaba era la última vez que había visto a Ichigo. Estaba segura de que él se había marchado a Hong Kong y que le había dicho que no quería verla más.

Todo se había acabado entre ellos. Rukia nunca podría olvidar aquella horrible noche, alejándose de la granja con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin embargo, le costaba demasiado pensar... Solo quería dormir...rukia solo pudo recordar retazos del viaje al hospital y lo que allí ocurrió. Había una camilla, enfermeras, Ichigo mirándola algo pálido, interminables vendas en las manos...

Al final, Rukia se sintió colocada en una cómoda cama.

-Necesitas descansar -le ordenó una enfermera-. Has sufrido una gran exposición al calor y te vas a quedar aquí unos días porque no te puedes cuidar muy bien con las manos vendadas. Rukia asintió. Le encantaría poder descansar un poco.

-Eso es, a menos que insistas en marcharte -añadió la enfermera-. Hay un hombre ahí fuera que insiste en que él puede cuidarte.

-¿Un hombre? -preguntó Rukia, pensando si sería Ichigo.

-Un tal señor Kurosaki. Dice que es un buen amigo tuyo. Durante un momento, Rukia se sintió desfallecer. Ansiaba volver a ver a Ichigo. Si él quería cuidar de ella, a ella no podría ocurrírsele nada mejor. Sin embargo, tenía que tener cuidado. Él le había dicho que no había futuro entre ellos y no podría pretender que aquello había cambiado solo por un accidente.

-Está equivocado -dijo ella, con tanta calma como pudo-. El señor Kurosaki es solo un conocido. No le conozco muy bien. Prefiero quedarme en el hospital.

-Perfectamente, querida. No te preocupes. Yo nunca dejo que esta clase de tipos me avasallen -respondió la enfermera, remetiendo el pico de la sábana por debajo del colchón-. Pero nos pondremos en contacto con tu familia.

A la mañana siguiente, Rukia se sentía mucho mejor.

-Eres una estrella -le dijo una enfermera al entrar en la habitación-. Mírate, rodeada de todas esas hermosas flores. Y eso que las floristerías casi no han abierto todavía. Además, tu foto ha salido en el periódico.

-Eso es porque es una heroína -dijo una voz ronca, detrás de la enfermera. Rukia se incorporó y vio un enorme ramo de rosas de todos los colores-. Buenos días, Rukia -añadió Ichigo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Dios mío -dijo Rukia, asombrada y temblorosa.

-Eso es lo que yo llamo un buen ramo de flores -bromeó la enfermera, mirando a Ichigo mientras le tomaba el pulso a Rukia -. Espero que no seas alérgica a las flores.

-No, no hay problema -respondió Rukia, riendo.

-Sin embargo, tu pulso está algo acelerado -musitó la enfermera antes de inclinarse para mullirle las almohadas-. No será que te molesta la visita, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió Rukia automáticamente. Ichigo tuvo que sufrir el escrutinio de la enfermera antes de que ella saliera. En cuanto ella se marchó, cerró la puerta. -¡Por amor de Dios, ichigo! ¿Son todas esas flores para mí? Pensé que las flores no me podían impresionar ya pero este ramo es espectacular.

-Y las compré en la mejor floristería de la ciudad -dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

-Estoy segura de que has comprado todas las rosas que había en la tienda. ¿Qué tal le va a Rangiku?

-Esta mañana ha estado de lo más ocupada. Y ahora veo el por qué -dijo Ichigo, mirando a su alrededor.

-Nuestras cifras de ventas para esta semana serán fenomenales -afirmó Rukia -.

Creo que todas estas flores proceden de Fantasías Florales. Ese precioso centro es de Ren y añadió una nota para decir que la granja va bien.

-Lo sé. Hablé con él anoche. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con los cortafuegos. No sé cómo has podido hacerlos todos.

-Me ayudó Byakuya . Mis padres también me han mandado unas flores preciosas - respondió Rukia, cambiando de tema-. Y esas son de los bomberos. Por cierto, ¿cómo van los fuegos?

-Casi todos están apagados. Ayer fue el peor día. Una gran zona de bosque ha resultado dañada y algunas fincas pero no hay que lamentar pérdidas humanas, gracias a Dios -dijo Ichigo, dejando las rosas en una silla y sentándose en el borde de la cama-. Pero lo más importante eres tú. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor. En realidad, perfectamente. Tengo las manos tan bien vendadas que no me duelen nada. Y tú, ¿te encuentras bien, Ichigo? -añadió ella, al ver que él parpadeaba, como si algo le estuviera molestando en los ojos.

-¡Oh! Estupendamente. ¿Quieres que te lea lo que los periódicos dicen de ti?

Al ver que ella asentía, Ichigo tomó el periódico, que estaba en la mesilla de noche, y empezó a leer. Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse descrita en aquellos términos tan heroicos.

-¿Y no dice nada del modo en que tú me rescataste? -preguntó ella, al notar que él acababa de leer muy abruptamente.

-Bueno, un par de líneas. Pero ya sabes cómo engorda la prensa todas estas cosas.

-Mira quién lo dice.

-Yo... sé que las flores no significan mucho para ti porque trabajas con ellas todo el tiempo. Tengo algo mejor para ti, pero todavía necesita unos retoques.

-¿Unos retoques? ¿De qué estás hablando, Ichigo?

-Ya lo verás. En realidad, es mejor que me marche. Me temo que todavía tengo trabajo que hacer.

Rukia no supo que responder ante el nervioso Ichigo.

-Claro. Lo entiendo. Gracias por las flores. Y también, gracias por lo de ayer.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y sonrió brevemente. Entonces, dio un par de pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo en seco.

-Bueno, hasta luego -dijo ichigo, antes de salir precipitadamente de la habitación. Rukia se puso a pensar en aquella extraña reacción de Ichigo y el modo en que a ella lo afectaba. El día anterior, se había sentido muy contenta de verlo, pero después de aquella visita no podía dejar de pensar en sus antiguas discusiones. No importaba lo bien que él se portara con ella o lo mucho que ella lo necesitara. No tenían futuro. Por mucho que ella lo amara, no podría acostumbrarse jamás al estilo de vida de Ichigo. Rukia era demasiado práctica como para pensar que aquello podía funcionar.

Cuando regresó la enfermera para cambiarle las vendas, se quedó un poco pensativa al verla.

-Pareces algo triste.

-Todavía estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. Ha sido una semana de órdago.

-No te estaría molestando Ichigo Kurosaki , ¿verdad?

-No... No, en absoluto.

-No confío en los periodistas. Esto tiene buen aspecto -comentó la enfermera, al examinar la mano de Rukia-. No creo que te queden cicatrices. Como te decía, la prensa se ha comportado como una verdadera pesadilla aquí muchas veces. No irá a volver con cámaras de televisión ni cosas por el estilo para molestar a todo el hospital, ¿verdad?

-No creo que vuelva en absoluto. Y no quiero que esté deseando filmarme a mí precisamente.

-Hay que decir que es un bombón. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa. Y hace unos programas muy interesantes.

-Sí, se le da muy bien su trabajo.

Poco después, la madre de Rukia vino a visitarla. Le trajo tres preciosos camisones, ayudó a Rukia a comer y le puso al día de todas las noticias de la granja donde vivían sus padres.

-Tienes que venir a vernos en cuanto salgas del hospital. Sería estupendo que estuvieras en casa para el cumpleaños de tu padre. Pero lo más importante es que no empieces a hacer demasiadas cosas demasiado pronto.

-Creo que eso es lo más sensato. Además, me encantaría ver a papá. Sin embargo, tengo que asegurarme de que Rangiku se las arregla bien sin mí.

-No te preocupes de eso, cariño. Ahora voy yo a la tienda.

Rukia se sentía muy agradecida por la preocupación de su madre. Justo cuando Anita Kuchiki se inclinaba para besar a su hija y despedirse de ella, la enfermera entró corriendo en la habitación.

-Hay una entrega especial para Madeleine

-anunció la mujer con una enorme sonrisa. Ocultaba algo en la espalda.

-Yo lo recogeré -dijo la madre.

La enfermera dudó pero luego sacó un sobre de color rosa, extendiéndolo para que Rukia pudiera ver que llevaba su nombre inscrito dentro de un gran corazón.

-Creo que es un poco pronto para el día de San Valentín -dijo la mujer, riendo.

Rukia sintió que se sonrojaba, especialmente al ver la mirada de su madre.

-Déjamelo encima de la mesa -le dijo Rukia a la enfermera.

-¿No quieres que te lo abra? -preguntó su madre en cuanto se marchó la enfermera.

Rukia había reconocido la letra de Ichigo. Si Ichigo hubiera estado enamorado de ella, no le habría importado que su madre lo abriera.

-No, mamá. No importa, gracias. Probablemente es solo algún loco que ha leído mi historia en los periódicos. Ahora me gustaría descansar. Ya lo leeré más tarde.

-Si es eso lo que quieres, querida -dijo la madre, sin poder ocultar la curiosidad-.

Bueno, estoy segura de que necesitas descansar, así que me voy a la floristería para ver si puedo ayudar a Rangiku.

-Eso es estupendo, mamá. Gracias por venir a verme. Pero no te preocupes por mí.

Estoy bien.

Casi antes de que su madre saliera de la habitación, Rukia intentó tomar el sobre, con el corazón a punto de estallar. Con mucho cuidado, consiguió por fin levantar el sobre con las dos manos juntas.

Justo cuando pensaba que ya lo podía transportar a la cama sin novedad, el sobre se deslizó entre las vendas y cayó al suelo.

Desesperada, Rukia apartó la ropa de la cama y se puso de pie en el suelo. Iba a ser mucho más difícil recogerlo.

-¿Es que querías ir al cuarto de baño?

Rukia se dio la vuelta y vio a la enfermera que le había traído la carta de pie, en el umbral de la puerta.

-No, yo...

-¡Oh! -exclamó la mujer, al ver el sobre en el suelo, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios-. Déjame que te lo recoja yo. Tú métete en la cama. Me encantan los hombres románticos. Es una pena que no abunden. ¿Quieres que te lo abra? Te prometo que no leeré ni una palabra.

Reconociendo su derrota, Rukia asintió mientras se subía de nuevo a la cama. Sabía que no podía hacerlo ella sola. La enfermera sacó una hoja de papel del sobre.

-Aquí tienes. Dobla las rodillas para que te lo pueda poner en el regazo. ¿Está bien?

Rukia sonrió y le dio las gracias. Pero antes incluso de que la mujer saliera de la habitación, ya estaba leyendo.

Antes de conocerte.

_Contemplaba el mar, el cielo y el sol_

_Sin saber_

_Que tú vivías y respirabas_

_En este mismo planeta._

_Pero ahora,_

_Tras haberte conocido,_

_Tras haberte amado,_

_No puedo vivir_

_En este mundo_

_Sin que tú estés a mi lado._

Antes de que los ojos llenos de lágrimas le impidieran volver a hacerlo, Rukia lo leyó por lo menos cinco veces. Se sentía a punto de morir. ¿Estaría él tratando de decirle que la amaba? Se secó las mejillas con la venda de la mano, intentando entender. Tal vez era que sentía pena por ella. Tal vez de algún modo, se sentía culpable del accidente. Con toda seguridad, no podía querer decir lo que aquel poema parecía estar diciendo.

Si hubiera hecho algo similar cuando se conocieron, Rukia lo habría seguido al fin del mundo. Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que no podían tener un futuro en común, ya que él mismo lo había decidido.

Llena de frustración, Rukia se mordió los labios. Lo habían hablado varias veces y siempre habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Lo más que podían esperar era un largo romance, pero ambos sabían que romperían el corazón de Rukia.


End file.
